THE HONEY TRAP - A Journey towards LOVE !
by FantasticMAGGI02
Summary: chap 16 is updted . LOVE is not any ordinary GEM that caresses ur emotions. LOVE IS A DIAMOND - its precious with radiant brightness that can give u a TREASURE OF HAPPINESS , but it has SHARP EDGES , think before handling it , it can give a deep incurable cut leaving A SCAR ON UR HEART ... My first ever fic - dareya s . R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HONEY TRAP** **–** **A journey towards love**

Its my first ever fic written on one of my favorite couples , so enjoy reading it.

I am dedicating this fic . to all the **DAREYA** lovers .

Here is the first look of the story . kindly share your precious views .

PROLOGUE .

 **DAYA** \- The male protagonist of this fic .

a handsome , honest , young CID officer in his late twenties . very devotional towards his duty .a really straight forward guy but entry of SHREYA changes his life .

But one day , he will have to choose between his LOVE and his LIFE , how ? u will come to know soon .

...

 **SHREYA** – The Female protagonist of this fic .

a young, beautiful , bubbly girl in her mid twenties from a small village situated in **KASHMIR VALLEY** . she loves DAYA very much . but will circumstances allow her to be with him ? or separation will be the only solution ?

...

 **AISHA** \- another young female protagonist here . she too have a very important role with DAREYA . she has a aura of **mystery** around her .

She shares a **LOVE AND HATE** relation with DAYA .

...

 **ABHIJEET** – a loyal officer from CID .

for him , his duty is the only love and he can do anything for it , even can take someone's life without second thought .

oh , did I tell you that he is the big brother of our hero .

...

there are some more characters to enter in the story line but as the fic will proceed , I will introduce them .

 ** _"_** ** _... i didn't fall in love of course  
it's never up to you.  
but she was walking back and forth  
and i was passing through"_**

...

Dear friends ,

Did you like this character intro . ? please , let me know through your encouraging reviews .

I will come back with the first chap soon ..

Now , a least about me .

I am MEGHANA , not a newbie at ff . I was reviewing the fics since an year as a guest . I love DAREYA , RAJVI shipping and DUO bonding. and will try on others soon .

Hope to get a warm response from you all people .

...

I love to make friends .

So , **will you be my friends?** If so , plz. Pm me .

Love u ppl .

Thanks ;P

 **Asta la Vista**


	2. THE FIRST MEET!

_1)_ ** _THE FIRST MEET_** _._

...

...

Hii .friends ,

I am overwhelmed by getting such a warm welcome n response from u all.

Thnk you dears .

here is your next chap , hope I ll be upto ur mark of expectations .

...

...

The jeep was running with its medium pace thorugh a narrow way , it seemed that the driver was not at all in hurry to reach his destination .he was driving slowly while enjoying the natural scenery spread around him .

From One side , there was mighty the Himalayan ranges guarding and other side there was a deep valley threatening his nerves .

 **Wow its lovely !** \- he thought .

And suddenly the jeep came to an halt with a roaring smashing sound .

He **– Oh no.**

The sudden reaction came from his mouth when found something , tiny creature came in the middle of his way .

He – **oh my God , pta nhi kya he?**

He tried to look over the jeep front glass , but was able to see only a red flattering dupatta .

 **CHINIIIII**... a girly scream bombarded his ears .and in reflex action he jumped off the jeep and rushed ahead .

When he reached near her , the girl was sitting down on knees holding something in her arms . he again made the effortless try see the thing but in vain . the girl was holding it very tightly . and the sound fell on his ears , a weak bleating sound ... and the face turned towards him .

beautiful , innocent face , bit red nose tip may be due to anger. And those eyes , they were so fascinating that his eyes were captured in their magic unknowingly .

she wore a red kashmiri suit with silver floral work , her neck was decorated with a silver neckless , with a bindi , and nose ring and heavy earrings or zumkas . her wrist was looking beautiful in many tender silver bangles, a perfect kashmiri village girl was standing before him .

 **Oh wow** – his mouth fell open when got glimpse of hers , and then his attention was completely grabbed by a pair of pink lips , they were continuously blabbering something , but he was unable to understand that . **was she saying something ?. guess so .** he thought and ..

...

 **oo sahib , kabse bole jar hi hun . jawab to do . bahere ho gye ho kya ?. kuch sunai nhi deta?.** Those words dashed enter in his mind through the ears .

 **Awaz bdi pyari he?.** – his senselessness was open before her .

The girl – **hein?.. kyon shahib?. Bahere ho?.**

Coming closer to him , She pointed a finger to her ear . but no response . his expressionless face gave her more wrong impression and she touched her lower lip with a finger tip .

 **Ye sath me gunge bhi he kya ? arere .. bechara . hatta katta noujawan dikhta he aur gunga – bahera he . bhagwan ki lila bhi bdi ajib he .**

She was continuously murmuring this and was interrupted with a heavy male sound .

 **Me gunga – bahera nhi hun . bol sakta hun .**

She was shocked when heard him , but immediately recovered herself and he could see those annoyed expressions again on her face.

She – **hey sahib , achhe khase hatte kattee ho , thikse dikhta or sunai bhi deta he to meri CHINNI ko dhakka kyon diya, han?**

Till now that small creature which was out of the focus immediately started bleating . a white cute lamb was laying in her arm was starring him with tiny glittery eyes .

He smiled and moved a hand on its back . its soft fur quivered a bit and again it bleated .

He – **sorry , wo dhyan thoda idhar udhar tha to tumhara memna dikhai nhi diya . sorry .**

She moved back and gave him a fiery look .

 **She – han han dhyan nhi tha to mar hi daloge kya?**

Till now he realized that , actually he was not in complete fault .

He too raised his voice **– aey ladki suno , tumhara memna ekdam se bich raste me aa gya tha . tumhe bhi dhyan rkhna chahiye tha . mene emergency break lgaya warna ab tk to ye .**

Her anger reached at its top when saw his finger pointing upwards . but reply came without delay from the opponent .

She twisted her nose **– huhh .. mare mere dushman . or ye kya memna , memna lga rkha he?. Iska nam CHINNI he .**

He giggled **– are wah , CHINNI han! Bda pyara nam he . or tum kya ho ? NAMKIN?**

She was smart enough to understand his teasing tone . giving him a angry glare , she made her way ahead .

He bit his tongue – **naraz ho gyi lgata he.**

He came to his jeep and having a look again at the girl , he jumped up inside the jeep . the ignition roared and the jeep followed his orders .

Now his jeep was beside her ,

 **He – suno to ,**

A hiss came as reply **– kya he?**

 **He – gussa kyon hoti ho . yeh address jara bta do na yar , kabse dhund rha hun . please thodi help kar do .**

His pleading tone lowered her walking pace , she took the chit from his hand . after reading it , she returned it .

 **She – issi raste se sidhe hath chale jawo , 10 -15 minutes bad phle dahine mode par mud jana . ye HARIPUR gaon aa jayega . JAI RAM JI KI.**

Before he could say anything , she walked ahead .

He too speeded up his jeep and came next to her .

 **He – tum kaha ja rhi ho?.**

She instantly looked up at him . but finding a pure innocent expression on his face replied ,

 **She – haripur .**

His eyes sparkled ,

He **– are matlab tumhe bhi wahi jana he na ?. to chalo awo me chod du .**

She didn't show any interest . but the man was lovable enough not to give up .

 **He - dekho galat mat samazna , par tumhara memna ,(** and he bit his tongue **. ). tumhara chini , bechara dara hua he . or itni dur ise hat me lekar jawogi to thak jawogi . to apne liye na sahi pr chini ke liye hi chali chalo . please .**

After thinking for while, she agreed ,

She ascended in side the jeep while mumbling – **chini ke liye aa rhi hun , warna muze koi shok nhi he .**

He chuckled and the journey of these two stranger started .

...

...

While driving he looked at her from the corner of his eyes , her gaze was fixed outside , and hand was caressing her lamb .

 **kya tum haripur gaon ki hi ho? ..** a small effort came from him to start the conversation .

She **– han , aur tum kaha se aye ho sahib?.**..( observing him keenly ) **yaha ke to nhi lgte ho ?.. pardesi ho kya ?. ...are yun dekh kya rhe ho ?. kuch bologe bhi?**

He sighed **– tum bolne dogi to hi bolunga na?.**

She again twisted her nose ..that brought smile on his lips .

While concentrating on his driving he replied **\- pardesi nhi hun main?. MUMBAI se aya hun.**

A glow spread over her face ,After listening name of Mumbai , .

She **– Mumbai ?. Kahte hain ki wo sapnoki nagri hain ...**

He **– han sapnoki hi nagri hain .. kya tum kabhi nhi gyi ho waha?**

She let out a sigh – **mere itne bhag kaha ki waha jawoo?. Achha sahib .. mumbai se yaha gaon me kya krne aye ho?**

His senses alerted him for the upcoming queries . and before he replied , she again shoot out ,

 **She – Mumbai me kam nhi mila kya jo yaha , itni dur gaon me aa gye ho?**

He heard her giggle but ignored **– muze Haripur ke SAINT . GEORGE SCHOOL se interview call aya hain .**

An admiring smile covered her face .

She **– wo church ki school ?.. han humare gaon ka school hain , bda hi mashhoor school hain , dur dur se bachhe padhne ate hain waha pr .**

She immersed in some thoughts . looked at his physique doubted.

She - **pr tum waha kya kam kroge?**

He **= main?. Muze as a sports coach bulaya hain .**

She **– oh , masterji?.**

He narrowed his eyebrows **– masterji?..**

She **– pr Mumbai se itni dur ane ki kya jarurat pdi tumhe? Mumbai me kam nhi mila?**

He shook his head a bit **– yar , tum kitne sawal krti ho ?. sab abhi bta dunga to agli mulakat me kya bolunga?.. bad me btaya to chalega na?**

His naughtiness again dropped her mood down , and she started starring outside , while the man took a sigh of relief .

...

The journey continued for some more time and suddenly scream came from the passenger seat **.**

 **She – Rukoooo ... are roko .. roko .**

He jerked and the engine ceased instantly . the jeep stopped **.**

He **– kya hua ?. kyon chillayi?**

She replied while pointing to a huge building which was hidden behind the woods .

She **– Wo rha tumhara school .Ab main chalti hun . JAI RAM JI KI .**

He looked at the school building and turned towards her who was ready to descend ,

He **– par tumhara ghar?**

She smiled innocently **– wo to piche hi chut gya ...**

He **– to tum yaha tak muze schhol dikhane ayi ho?**

She **– han , tum humare school me masterji bankr aye ho , humare mehman ho , aur mehman bhagwan ka roop hote hain . ab jawoo?**

Without waiting for his reply , she started walking .

He came back in his senses **– are suno to?**

She stopped and gave him questioning glance . he rushed to her and extended his hand , softly touched lambs fur .

 **He – bye CHINI .**

then facing her , he said - **aur bye, bye CHINI KI MATA JI .**

She widened her eyes **– chini ki mataji? Wo to ghar pr he , mera nam to SHREYA hai .**

His eyes sparkled **\- SHREYA ?. nice name. aur main DAYA ..**

and he extended his hand for hand shake ,But it remained in the air , as she rapidly took her steps towards her destination .

Daya ruffled his hair , looked at her **– shreya ? achhi hain .**

and unknowingly twisted his nose and started walking in opposite direction towards his jeep .

...

This way , **both the strangers parted their ways without being known that their destiny had planed something else for them .**

 **...**

 _ **"It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."**_

~ Ursula K. Le Guin

...

Thnx for reading the chap .

plsh . do leave a review .

...

ASTA LA VISTA .

Tumchich ( only urs ) . MEGHANA.

tkcr .


	3. He has arrived!

2)

 **Hii friends !**

A belated **HAPPY DIWALI** to ALL of YOU !

Whats going on?

First of all , SORRY , I know ,I am **superrrr late** but was badly busy in my school ,coaching, studies , n exams (the deadliest thing ). But now I am bit relaxed so thought to give regular updates .

Friends , I promise to give you regular updates of this fic from now onwards . but it will be once in a week only . plzz bear with me .

 **Thanx to all reviewers who reviewed for last two chaps . cant thank individually for time being . sorryyyyy*puppy eyes* but next time pakka sbko personaly thnx karungi .**

So lets start with our next chap .

...

PRECAP : - Ab tak humne dekha ... Daya came to Haripur as a sports couch , in the midway he met a village girl , Shreya . and then came to the school .

..._

Chap 3: -

...

The scene in principals cabin .

Daya was sitting in front of the principal of the school .

The middle aged person read those papers carefully without blinking eyes. After reading he lowered his glasses and looked at the young man sitting silently before him .

Principal - **Toh Sr. Inspector DAYA ...**

 **Nahi sir ...sirf daya , .. coach daya.** the reply came very next moment .

Principal smiled **\- Han , DAYA ... ap humare school me as a sports couch join krne aye he , right?**

Daya – **yes sir.**

Principal again had a look at the papers – **toh ap kalse hi kam shuru kar sakte hei . is that okey .**

Daya nodded . then principal sir gave some more instructions regarding his duty and told him that his lodging arrangement is done at col .Pradyuman ' s bungalow .

Daya got up - **sir , kya ab me chalu?**

Principal – **daya, muze apse kuch puchna he.**

Daya folded his hands behind his back – **yes ,sir.**

Principal – **apne apke iss kam ke liye muze hi kyon chuna? I mean to say , yaha apke department se related bahot log he jo apko apne kam help kr sakte he to apne muze hi kyon chuna?**

Daya waited for a minute **– SUDHAKAR SIR, ap isse phle CID me kam kr chuke he , humare kam krne ke tortarike se bakhoobi wakif he , apke bare me pichle 6 months se puri jankari nikli gyi thi , aj department ke pass apki ek complete file ready he .**

 **N ap humare ACP . Abhijeet ke karibee the to unhe ap pr pura bharosa he .**

Sudhakar smiled **– Abhijeet , han uske wade ke khatir hi to me apko help krne ready ho gya .**

Daya **– han sir unhe pta tha ki ap unki bat kbhi nhi talenge .**

A silence prevailed for some moments . daya extended his hand for handshake and left from there .

...

...

During his return journey , he saw a young girl playing near a small house and shreya was sitting near her with a praise in her eyes for her .

He waved her when she came to know about his presence aside the road . she chuckled , looked at the small girl and lowered her head .

the jeep went ahead .

 **...**

His jeep was climbing up at that small hill where at the top of it was a small but elegant bungalow ,

when daya entered inside the gate , his mind praised prin. Sudhakar s perfect selection , it was situated bit away from the village but at the same time was at the exact location from where he could keep an eye on every place around the village .

...

Col. Escorted him with a warm hug , he was allotted a room back side of the bungalow .

...

Scene shift .

Dayas room .

After arranging his belongings in the almirah , daya went in the only window in the room , a deep dense , vast forest was spread up behind the bungalow was clearly visible from that window .

Daya – **itna gahra jungle ? ho na ho , iss ilake ki jyada tar terrorists activities yahinse hoti hogi. Muze jaldihi waha jakr pta krna hoga . shayad andar koi base camp bhi ho?**

He was much immersed in his thoughts , and suddenly sensed some ones presence near by his window ,

Daya didn't pay any attention towards the intruder and closed the window . instantly he rushed towards the door , coming outside he ran behind the bungalow . after searching there for pretty much time , disappointment came in his way as the shadow was already out of the sight by taking advantage of dense darkness . daya kept on looking at the forest for some time and returned home .

Slowly **a black shadow** rose up from its hiding place behind the shrubs ,it was covered from top to toe in the black veil leaving eyes unmasked , he/ she kept on looking at the place where daya went . letting out a sigh of relief , he/ she hastily made his / her way towards the village .

...

...

Midnight ...

Daya woke up from the bed , he checked the time and immediately got down from bed. Leaning below the bed and removed something from there and kept it on the bed carefully , it was a small gray colored ordinary looking briefcase.

Before opening it he confirmed that the door and the window are closed tight . after arranging the alphabets in a sequence , he pulled the lock gently , it opened with a sound, anyone could see , Daya' s clothes arranged in side , he removed them and emptied it completely , now he poked his hand below the bottom cushion and pulled something , the cushion shifted at one side and he removed all the things hidden there one by one and kept on bed .

it took more than 10 minutes to assemble it but finally he did it . it was a small wireless set but was lanced with fully advanced technology . daya held the speaker piece in his one hand.

Daya – **hello , 123 ... hello ...**

He heard a grating sound from other side .

Daya – **hello ...alpha ?... CHARLIE HERE .**

He received a voice .

Person – **hello ...charlie? ... its ALPHA .**

Unknowingly Daya came in attention pose – **yes sir ... its charlie . I have reached at our planned destination** .

Person – **very good .koi pareshani ?**

Daya – **no sir , it was all safe and sound .**

Person - **ok. But still be alert .**

Daya – **yes sir,** **from tomorrow onwards I have to join my duty . and simultaneously my main work .**

Person – **best of luck . CHARLIE . go ahead . keep updating me regularly.**

Daya – **yes** **sir . the orders shall be followed .**

For next some moments there was no word from any of the side , and suddenly ,

Person – **tum thik hona DAYA . muze tumhari chinta lgi rahegi .**

Daya smiled on his concern – **han ABHIJEET bhai . mei thik hun . ap chinta mat kariye . apne muzpr itna bharosa kiya he , ab mei apke bharose pr khara utrunga .**

Abhijeet – **Apna mission complete krke hi loutna daya . mei chahta hun ki kamiyabi tumhare kadam chume , mere bhai .**

Daya sensed his quavering voice , he too gulped – **muzpr bharosa rakhiye bhai . mei apna diya hua mission successfully complete krke loutunga or** ( he paused for a second **) agar na lout pawoo to ap apne bhai ki shadat pr garv krenge .**

Ahijeet shivered on these words but controlled his emotions immediately – **ok . good night . all and over , Charlie .**

Daya – **good night sir .**

And he disconnected the wireless connection , his hands were mechanically assembling the set and his mind reached back in the past .

He laid on the bed and tried to sleep by closing eyes . but those lines on his fore head were clear indication of his pool of thoughts . slowly they started diapering as some fresh beautiful moments appeared before his eyes .

That red colored flattering dupatta , those big, black innocent eyes , that pair of chiseled lips , smile on his lips widened when he remembered ,... **" MERA NAM TO SHREYA HEIN"**

Turning over , he went to sleep .

...

...

same time , in the forest .

A stony small house . dust on the flooring and webs on the walls were indicating its deserted condition . but today it feels some movements inside .

A young girl was talking with a man in bossy , stern tone ,

 **Han , meine kaha , muze iss admi ki puri information jitni jaldi ho ske chahiye** **, wo ajhi haripur aya hei or col. Pradyuman Ke bungalow pr ruka hei, muze wo thik nhi lg rha hei. Ho na ho uske irade kuch alag hi hei .**

 **Man - thik hei madam . mei dekhta hun .** and he went from there .

Girl came near the map of Kashmir hanging on the opposite wall , she touched the red circle around the name **" HARIPUR "** .

 **Girl pov – kyon aya hoga wo yaha? Kya irade hei uske ? muze pta lgana hoga, pr kaise?**

and she opened her laptop . her hands stopped suddenly ,when face of a smiling , innocent young boy appeared as a wall paper and while seeing him , her eyes filled up with the tears while remembering some bitter memories .

...

...

...

The day was small and the night was foggy,

Inside a small house , SHE was immersed in her work and suddenly heard a call ...

 **AISHA!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Oops , sorry . chapter ends here .

 **Who is that girl? .what was her bitter past ?**

 **Why daya came to haripur? What is his mission?**

 **And will dareya track go on smoothly or else thing happen ?**

So many questions ?

but answers?.. you will get them in the upcoming chaps .

Stay tuned .

And do tell me , how is this chap?

Plsh , review.

MEGHANA

Asta la vista .


	4. secrets revealing and coming closer !

Chap3

Hey there! ...

how are you all?

Enjoy your new chap friends .

...

A girl was present in a small house in the forest , she was looking at the wallpaper of her laptop with teary eyes ..

...

That face of young boy brought some bitter memories before her eyes , slowly his face started getting disappear , and ...

...

...

Flaskback ...

,...

 _ **Aisha !**_

 _She was working in the kitchen when A loud scream came on her ear , she nodded smilingly looking at the door . definitely she knew what is coming next._

 _ **Aisha ... kidhar ho ?...**_ _a face peeped in side ._

 _Aisha –_ _ **kya kaha Rehan?**_

 _Rehan ruffled his hair_ _ **– sorry , ... no Aisha ... Aisha Api. Ok .**_

 _ **Aisha – that's better, ab bol.**_

 _Rehan came and sat on the kitchen counter next to her_ _ **\- Api , mere dost 2-3 din ke liye picnic ja rhe he passwale shahar me.**_

 _Aisha didn't show interest_ _ **– to?**_

 _Rehan_ _ **– kya me bhi unke sath jawoo? Plsss.**_

 _Aisha –_ _ **2-3 din?.. no Rehan , tum nhi ja sakte. Itne din? Wo bhi mere bagair?**_

 _And she resumed with her work._

 _Rehan was frustrated . he jumped off the counter –_ _ **offo , Api , look at me. Me ab bachha nhi hun . 19 saal ka ho gya hun . I have grown up , right?**_

 _Aisha giggled in reply ._

 _Rehan entangled his hands around her neck –_ _ **plz api , jane dijiye na plzzzzz. Meri achhi api.**_

 _Aisha –_ _ **Enough Rehan , bs kr apni noutanki**_ _,( looking at his pouted cheeks )_ _ **.. ok go . pr apna dhyan rkhna .**_

 _ **Rehan – yippee, meri achhi Api .**_

 _Aisha joined in his rejoice , unaware of coming storm in their life ._

...

Flashback ends

...

Aisha – **muze kaha pta tha ki us din ke bad me tumze kbhi nhi dekh pawoongi ?**

And tears started rolling down her cheeks .

Aisha – **Rehan , kaha he tu bhai? 2 saal ho gye tuze pagloki trha dhund rhi hun pr tu he ki samne ata hi nhi .**

Suddenly her face turned stern , quickly wiping off tears .

Aisha – **muze pta he unn darindone tuze quid krke rkha huwa he , pr me bhi itni as anise har nhi manungi , chahe kuch bhi ho jaye me tumhe wapas lakr hi rhungi .**

Her vision was fixed on the picture of Indian Army's base camp that was situated near Haripur .

Aisha – **or kuch din intezar kr le Rehan , Mj . Khan ka diya huwa ye mission complete kr du fir tu azad ho jayega . unhone muze promise kiya he agar mene unka kam kiya to wo tuze jarur wapas layenge .**

She remained immersed in those memories after then .

...

...

At the other side ,

...

It didn't take more than 2-3 days for daya to get mingle up with the children of the school . he had become their favorite Daya sir in the meanwhile .

One day when school got over , Daya was coming out from the get of the school , children were running in hurry . and in such hustle and bustle a small girl fell and started crying .

Daya reached near her

Daya – **are beta , rona nhi . ap bahadur ho na ?**

He was still brushing her tears gently and someone came .

 **Veera ?... kya huwa ?**

Hearing that known voice Daya lifted his head to see her and his lips curled up .

Daya – **Shreya ?.. tum? Is bachii ko janti ho?**

Shreya hugged the girl and helped her to get up .

shreya – **han ye meri choti bahan he. Veera .**

daya – **don't worry . bhagte hue gir gyi , to chot a gyi .**

and he looked at veera who was still sobbing .

daya – **veera to bahadur he wo nhi roti .right veera?**

Veera smiled in return .

Shreya dusted her uniform – **chalo . ghar jate he .**

And both the girls started walking on the road .

Daya – **shreya ruko , me tum dono ko chod deta hun .**

shreya didn't say anything in reply but stopped at the road side .

...

In their journey towards home ...

Daya – **shreya , to tum issi gaon ki ho?**

Shreya – **han .**

Daya – **or tumhare parents ?**

Shreya s expressions changed to sad , she ruffled her sisters hair who sat snuggling her – **wo ab nhi rhe. Veera bahot choti thi jb wo dono chal bse .**

Daya – **ohh , sorry .**

Shreya smiled – **ab to meri zindagi ki ummid sirf veerase hi he , meri yaha pass me hi ek nursery he . usipr gujara hota he .**

Daya gave her praising look – **itni chotisi umr me tum sb samhal rhi ho , ye bahot achhi bat he .**

She didn't say anything .

Daya pov – **kitni innocent ho tum shreya.**

And openly he said **– shreya , tum bahut himmatwali ho .**

 **In** reply she smiled softly looking at him , their eyes met and locked in each other . he was observing her facial expressions keenly , her big , black eyes were conveying something else , sort of deep pain was visible in them . his heart pinched when she turned her neck at other side .

Unknowingly the jeep stopped . his heart wished to take her in his embrace just to console her but alas ! it was not possible . a sigh came out from him .

Shreya – **kya huwa?. Jeep kyon rok di?**

Daya again ignited the engine – **kuch nhi . chalo , chalet he .**

 **...**

...

They stopped next to her home .

Shreya descended down the jeep – **ayiye na andar .**

Daya – **ann .. aj nhi .. fir kbhi . bye**

And bidding her bye he went ahead . shreya kept on looking at his jeep that was going away .

...

...

He didn't knew why he was happy , it seemed that world has become more and more beautiful .

strange ? isn't it?.

Such waves of emotions ? and that too in the heart of A tough cop like him ?

Humming something ,he entered inside the col. Bungalows gate and parked the jeep in parking .

he started his way towards the door and suddenly his legs paused. His alert senses brought him back to his jeep again .

...

...

In the midnight,

The small house in forest was agitated with those familiar movements again , its walls heard whispers of two people.

A dim light was lighting a corner of one of the rooms , and aisha was talking with the same man whom she met some days before .

Aisha – **bolo** **kya khabar he?. Uske bareme kuch pta chala?**

Man – **jyada kuch nhi madam . uska nam DAYA he or wo Mumbai se yaha school me as a teacher aaya he .**

Aisha – **uska or koi jankari ?**

Man – **hume pta chala he ki wo Mumbai k ek school me bhi sports couch tha .**

Aisha raised a doubt – **pr usse phle wo kaha tha? Uski family?**

Man - **wo ekdam akela he , family ke nam pr uska Mumbai me bhi koi nhi he . kisi ashram me pla bda hua he . isse jyada kuch nhi pta chala .**

Aisha – **thik he . jawo tum . or agle orders ane tk intezar krna and be alert .**

Man – **jee madam .**

Aisha was immersed in her thoughts – **agar wo innocent he to fir thik hi he pr .., pr fir bhi saye ki trha uske piche rhna pdega .** she immediately wore her veil and on cats feet left the place **...**

 **...**

...

Same night .

At Daya' s house .

 **Koi muzpr nazar rkhe hue he.**

He was talking on the wireless ,And recalled the memory of the same evening when he returned home and ...

...

...

Flashback ...

 _turning back he came near the jeep and leaned at the back seats . he took that thing which was poked in between the two seats . a small chit was before him . the alert cop gazed everywhere and then opened it . a whistle came out from his mouth and his eyes sparkled.._

 _ **GO BACK , WAPAS JAWO WARNA ACHHA NHI HOGA .**_

 _..._

...

Flashback ends ...

...

 **Aur muze ye dhamki bhari chitthi mili** **bhai** ... he stopped after completing his explanation .

Abhijit who was hearing on the other side replied worriedly - **Iska matlab , unhe kahise tumhare ane ki khabar lg gyi daya, hoshiyar rha ok.**

Daya – **han bhai ,issi wajhse muze iss gaon ke sare logonki jankari chahiye , khas krke unn sabki jo yaha pichle 2-3 saal se rhne aye he , jitni jaldi ho sake utna muze ye information chahiye .**

Abhijit – **ok you will get it at earliest .**

Daya – **thank you sir .**

Abhijit – **good night daya**

Daya – **good night bhai .**

So end of the chapter .

Hope you people enjoyed reading it?

Still there is a lot to get revealed .

Stay tuned till next chap.

I am busy so FOREVER WITH ME is paused for some days ...as soon as I get time I'd update you wid d nxt chap...ty.

...

thanx to all those who reviewed for last chap .

 **All guests , Aftab , Strawerry girl sri , karan , Shreya , Harshit shetty , candy 126, John , Jeba gomes , Aash vin , KVs loversun shie dareya , Nia 757, Geet SHREYAholic - thank you very much friends .**

 **...**

Fir milenge .

Yours MEGHANA.

Asta la Vista .

Tc.


	5. Dareya MOMENTS & AISHA'S SECREAT

Chap4

...

The environment was superhot as he was boiling in anger .

 **Aisha listen to me.**

His tone was touching its highest pick . but aisha without reply went inside , he too followed her .

 **Aisha?** He again yelled .

Aisha – **kya he ALTAF?..**

 **Altaf – main kuch puch rha hun?.**

 **Aisha replied calmly – me tumhare hr sawal ka jawab dena jaruri nhi samazti .**

 **Khas kr tumhari iss bakwas ka to bilkul bhi nhi.**

The man who was called as ALTAF by Aisha was seemed to be very annoyed .

Altaf came and forcefully grabbed her by wrist – **ohh, to tumhe kuch nhi bolna ?. Muze sb dikh rha he. Jabse Wo school master aya he na tabse Ye jo tumhare tewar badal rhe he , saf saf dikh rhe he muze. Samzi?**

Aisha – **what the hell?. Uska iss sbse kya lena dena ?.. Chodo muze ... I said leave me Altaf .** ( she was struggling to get freed ) .. **me apna kam puri imandari ke sath kr rhi hun .and you know that very well.**

Altaf gave a snorting smile – **wo to tumhe krna hi pdega . you have no choice Aisha.**

Aisha – **han tum logonke changool me puri trhase phansi hui hun** ( unwillingly her voice started quivering ).. **mere Rehan ke liye ye sab kr rhi hun .bs wo mil jaye** .

And she instantly jerked his hands , without looking back she left the place .

Altaf brought his palm before his eyes – **Aisha , itni asani se nhi chodunga tumhe , tumhe to pta bhi nhi he Rehan kaha he?.**

One of those days flashed before his eyes ...

...

Flashback starts .

...

A year back ,

 _Across the border, in the NEIGHBOURING country,_

 _somewhere in a deep forest area ._

 _A very narrow path was leading to that hidden place .._

 _It's a huge stony , very old villa with entries at two different directions . the care was taken to guard it properly with well equipped commandos ._

 _Two commandoes were doing vigilance at one of the gates ._

 _And a robust human figure hit at the gate ._

 _ **Madam he kya andar ?**_ _he shoot out with contemptuous glare._

 _.one of the guard dared to answer –_ _ **jee , janab , he . par unhone kisiko andar ane se mana kiya he ...**_ _he gulped his next words after receiving a deadly glance from him ,_

 _A cold reply came_ _ **– to ?...**_

 _The quivering figure stepped back with lowered neck ..._

 _ **Huhhhh**_ _– he heard this word from the monster who dashed enter inside ._

 _..._

 _Now he was standing inside a very well maintained and equipped shooting range, but something was missing , it was empty , his vision started looking for that person ,_

 _and suddenly a thin trickle of sweat ran down his cheek as Some one placed a gun at his ear , he looked at the person from the corner of his eyes ,_

 _The person could hear his shivering sound – A..._ _ **A...AISHA , gun loaded he ,goli chal jayegi . nnn niche kro ise .**_

 _Aaisha left out a scornful grunt and took her hand down ._

 _Aisha asked sternly –_ _ **Altaf , mere mana krne ke bawjood kyon aye ho yaha ?**_

 _Keeping an eye on the gun in her hand , Altaf replied –_ _ **bhaisab ne tumhe bulaya he.**_

 _Aisha_ _ **– thik he , ati hun**_ _. and she opened the gun case , she was busy in checking the remaining number of bullets , and realized his presence again . she looked up ,_

 _Altaf came up with a stubborn ans –_ _ **Bhaisab ne tumhe abhi bulaya he, Aisha .**_

 _Aisha_ _ **– mene kaha na , tu chal . me aa rhi hun**_ _._

 _Unwillingly Altaf started taking steps towards the door , Aisha kept on watching him with hatred in her vision . after few seconds she too followed him ._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Scene shift ._

 _It was a well furnished cabin . a brass name plate was enhancing the beauty of the centre table . and the owner Major KHAN , a middle aged man with well build up and good height of about 6.5 feet was pacing back and forth ._

 _His tempo paused when heard a knock at the glass door , he confirmed the expected visitor ._

 _ **Aiye Aisha .**_

 _Aisha entered inside ,when she glanced him , he was starring her only , she felt unable to meet with his penetrating gaze & lowered her eyes. _

_Aisha-_ _ **aapne mujhe bulaya janab .**_

 _He –_ _ **Han aisha , jis din ka aapko besabri se intezar tha wo aa gaya he. Ye dekhiye ..**_

 _Now aisha saw that huge screen on the wall behind mj khan ...telecasting some news , she could see hustle-bustle over there ..._

 _Aisha-_ _ **ye...ye kya hai ..**_

 _Mj khan gave a proud look at screen and turned to her –_ _ **yahi to hai humare jahbaaz jawano ka karnama .**_

 _Still receiving her confused look he explained_

 _ **Ye KASHIMIR hai ! DURGAPUR kasba ... jaha humare jawano ne ...BLAST karwaya hai ...**_

 _She could see bodies scattered every where , some died , some injured , cries of their beloved ones echoing the skies ...the smoky , foggy atmosphere ,the scene pinched her heart .she turned her gaze other side.._

 _Unaware of her reaction , Mj. khan continued with the same tone -_ _ **hume aaj bhi yaad hai, kaise Indian army ne hum par julm dhaye the. par tab hum majboor the,**_ _( he was sounding much hurt )_ _ **magar ab nahi ...humare paas ab unse badi aur bethar technology hai aur ab hum unhe muh tod jawab denge**_

 _( curling his fist)_ _ **...Durgapur ka blast toh sirf ek tailor hai abhi to bahut kuch baki hai .**_

 _Aisha –_ _ **Magar isme me ...**_

 _but was cut by mj khan in a high tone -_ _ **humari baat abhi puri nahi hui hai Aisha .**_

 _ **Humne Aapko ek bhaut khass kaam ke liye bulaya hai .**_

 _ **yad he apko? ek saal phle kaise behal halat me ap hume mili thi ? apka bhai Rehan, jo galti se sarhad paar kr gya tha ,aur jo ab Indian Army ke quid me he , use wapas lane ke liye kuch bhi krne e liye taiyyar thi ap, aur tb humne apse wada kiya tha ki hum apke bhai ko sahi salamat wapas layenge ,**_ _( he paused for a moment )_ _ **.. yad he na apko?. Aisha ...**_

 _aisha nodded heavily ._

 _ **aapko Indian Army se aapka badla lene ke liye hum ek mauka de rahe hai ...umeed hai aap iss mouke ka pura faida uthayengi ... (**_ _he could see that expected shine in aisha's eyes , and understood that he aimed at the right target , she was now ready to take her revenge ...)_

 _ **Ap kal hi haripur jayengi , waha jakr puri chanbin karke humare liye base banana ka kam karegi . jo humara agla target hoga.**_ _ **Apke kam pr hi humari agli jeet mukammal hogi .**_

 _Aisha realized that he is waiting for her assent._

 _Aisha –_ _ **pr Haripur ?**_

 _Mj .Khan –_ _ **Haripur ke pass Indian Army ka main camp he . agar us jagh pr humne kaboo pa liya to wo humare liye kafi faydemand sabit hoga . apko or koi shaq ya sawal ?**_

 _she replied in hard tone –_ _ **nhi janab ,koi sawal nhi . me taiyyar hun .**_

 _Smile crept at khans lips ._

 _Khan –_ _ **thik he , Aisha nikalne ke liye rady ho jayiye , aur ye rhi apke mission ki sari details**_ _. she received an envelop from him containing a CD and some documents , along with some blueprints and pictures ._

 _Khan –_ _ **All the best , Aisha , jaiye mission fateh krke aiye .**_

 _Aisha saluted him and turned to leave the cabin ._

 _Khan –_ _ **Jate hue Altaf ko andar bhej dijiye .**_

 _And the door closed behind her ._

 _..._

 _After few moments , Altaf entered inside_

 _Altaf –_ _ **Apne bulaya bhaisab .**_

 _Khan looked at him –_ _ **han Altaf , apko bhi Aisha ke sath kashmir ke liye nikalna he .**_

 _Altaf made a unsuccessful try to hide his joy as he was getting chance to accompany Aisha ._

 _Khan –_ _ **hume pta he altaf ap Aisha ko pasand krte he , pr ap unke sath kam krne ke bawjood unpr nigah bhi rkhenge .**_

 _Altaf –_ _ **kya? Bhaijan?.. pr...**_

 _Khan cut him –_ _ **ye bat humesha yad rekhiye Altaf . ap phle ek sipahi he , apne koum ke liye , apne mulk ke liye kam krnewale ek sachhe sipahi jiske liye sentiments badme aur duty phle ati he .**_

 _Altaf replied weakly –_ _ **jee janab .**_

 _Khan came near him and held him by both his shoulders –_ _ **Ap aisha pr nigah rkhenge aur gar lge ki humse daga ho rha to**_ _._

 _( he paused and Altaf felt his shoulder pressed strongly) )_ _ **.. jarurat pde to aap unhe khtm bhi karenge .**_

 _Altaf was dumbstruck , he was unable to react on his brothers comment ._

 _Unknowingly Altaf stepped back –_ _ **magr ye sab kyon bhaisab ? Aisha humari ek wafadar sipahi he . to .**_

 _Khan –_ _ **han wafadar bhi pr sath me wo ek sachhi insane bhi he . khuda na kre agar unhe Rehan ke bare me pta chal jaye to ?**_

 _ **...kya ap bhul gye ?..**_

 _ **REHAN . aisha ka bhai , jo Indian army ki giraft me tha .**_

 _Altaf –_ _ **jee ,bhaijan .. pr unhone to use begunah jankr kab ka chod diya heina na?.. ab to wo humari ...**_ _and he couldn't continue after receiving a penetrating , stern look ._

 _.khan –_ _ **han wo ab humari giraft me he ..**_

 _ **pr Aisha ye nhi janti he . unhe lgta he ki Rrehan abhi tk Indian army ki quid me he**_ _.(now he was standing before the map of KASHMIR VALLEY , he picked up RED marker from the table and drew a big cross over the map )_

 _ **aur jub tak hum apne MAKSAD me fateh na pa le unhe kuch pta bhi nhi chalega .**_

 _Altaf_ _ **– han , ye apka hi plan tha ki Rehan ko kidnap krke Aishase hum apna kam nikalwaye .**_

 _Khans face lit up_ _ **– han , wohi to humara hukum ka ikka he jiski wajhse Aisha jaise kabil SOFTWARE EXPERT ko hum kaboo me rkh sake he .**_

 _Some memories flashed before his eyes . jerking his head he ordered ._

 _Khan –_ _ **Ab ap bhi jaiye Altaf , nikalne ki taiyaari kijiye .**_

 _Altaf bid him bye and went off._

 _Khan kept on watching him from backside , and took his chair ._

 _His vision was fixed on the map of both neighboring nations ._

 _Khan pov –_ _ **Terrorists?... duniya ne hume terrorists kaha par humare apne mulk ne bhi unki ha me ha milai . humne jo kiya wo humara apana mulk wapas pane ke liye kiya he ye koi bhi nhi samzta .. humare apne tk nhi .**_

 _ **thik he ... ab hum bhi wohi krenge jo hume sahi lgega . jatk Altaf or Aisha jaise bewkoof log humare liye kam kr rhe he , hum duniya pr bhi fateh layenge**_ _._

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Flashback ends .

Altaf – **Aisha ,kitni masoom he ap?.**

 **ye bhi nhi jan payi ki galtise sarhad par gya huwa Apke bhai wapas bhi aa gya he or humari quid me he , ye sb ek plan tha . apko humara kam krne pr majboor krne ke liye bnaya huwa plan !**

 **aur ap to par jakhmi hui chidiya ki trha humare jaal me akr phans gyi , ekdm aramse .**

 **apke ye tewar ! hii ! dil me bas gyi he ap! Asani se nhi chodenge apko aur nahi uss master ko?**

...

...

...

It was more than a month , Daya was in Haripur ,

He made it habitual to go for a walk late night . every day he used to take a stroll at outskirt of the village and then he prefer to go in different lanes .

That night too he was on his way , he entered in deep forest . slowely but carefully he was stepping ahead and ...

Daya – **Shreya ?.. tum ?.**

Shreya who was looking behind with scared eyes was too surprised to see him there .

Shreya – **Ap? Ap yaha ghane jangle me kya kr rhe he?**

Daya – **me to ghumne nikla tha , or chalet chalet yaha tk aa gya , pr tum itni rat gye yaha kya kr rhi ho? Or wo bhi akele?**

 **Shreya – jee wo... wo Chini mere hatse chutkr yaha bhag ayi thi , or me uske piche yaha tk ayi .**

 **Daya saw she was holding chini in her arms – ok , chalo me tumhe ghar chod du.**

They made their way towards the village . while walking shreya looked from the corner of eye at Daya who was engrossed in thoughts .

Shreya – **Pichle 2 din ap kaha the?**

Daya's chain of thoughts hindered .

Daya – **sorry , kuch soch rha tha , tumne kuch kaha** **kya?**

Shreya smiled – **han ,** **Ap pichle 2 din dikhe nhi , kahi gye the kya?**

Daya – **han , Srinagar gya tha , principal sir ne school ke kam se bheja tha . aj dophrko hi wapas aya hun.**

Shreya – **ohh.**

Daya chuckled – t **umhe sabhi logonki kafi sari jankari rhti he.**

Shreya replied immersed in her thoughts – **nhi ,sabki nhi, kuch khas hi logon ke bare me ...** and she suddenly stopped realizing what she was going to say and looked at him who was starring her constantly.

daya – **chalo .**

and he headed ahead .

shreya - **Daya, aapko itne din hogaye hai yaha aakar , toh aap gaon ke kafi logon jaanne lage honge na ?**

daya **– nahi jayda toh nahi , bas kuch gine chune** .

shreya – **aur koi dost :?**

Daya looked at shreya and gave a naughty reply – **school ke sare teachers se toh jaan-pechan hogai hai par wo jo music teacher hai na wo kafi aachi dost bani hai meri .**

Shreya twisted her nose and said – **haan pata hain, wo nayi masterni na ? ... veera ko bhi wo music sikhati hai ...uspar bhi usne koi jaadu kiya hai .**

Daya – **kyu ? kisi aur pe bhi usne jaadu kiay hai kya ...aur mujhe toh wo aachi lagi .. jadu kaise karegi ? wo achi singer hai ... bada aacha aur surila gati hai .**

Shreya immediately interrupted with – **haan haan .** ( in her mind) _**hoiye**_ _ **hoiye fida hoiye usse chudail par mujhe kya**_

 **...**

...

They were walking silently and shreya saw something unexpected ...

Shreya – **Daya ?**

She pulled him back towards herself . he couldn't control himself and landed down on the soil with shreya below his body . a arrow came in a blink and entered in the side by tree trunk . daya heard that sound and saw the arrow . he realized what she did for him .

Daya – **shreya ? tum thik ho?**

Shreya tried to get up – **han . me ...** she was unable to continue as their eye were already locked in each other . the world stopped its pace , unknowingly their faces came closer , her heart beat were loud enough to get heard him too . his warm breath was touching delicate skin of her cheeks . he leaned down at her ... a sound of something fallen came and they came back in reality .

Daya – **ohh... sorry.**

He got up and helped her to stand .

Daya went near the tree and started examining the arrow .

Daya – **ye kyat ha?. Or kisne kiya hoga?**

Shreya followed him – **jungle me aksar kuch log shikar krne chale ate he , ye shayad unme se hi kisika kam hoga .**

Daya was about to raise a doubt but stopped thinking something .

Daya – **thik he , chalo .**

He stepped ahead and shreya kept on gazing him continuously ...

 _ **O bekhabar , O bekadar**_

 _ **betabiyonko na bdha**_

 _ **Aa dekh le hain pyar ka**_

 _ **Kaisa nasha muzpe chadha**_

 _ **muzpe chadha**_

 _ **muzpe chadha**_

 _ **muzpe chadha**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **O bekhabar , O bekadar**_

 _ **Betabiyan bechainiyan hai jawan**_

 _ **Meri nazar dhunde tuze**_

 _ **Tu kahan...**_

 _ **Hann tuzko aankhonka kajal bna lu**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **O bekhabar , O bekadar**_

 _ **Betabiyan bechainiyan hai jawan**_

 _ **Chahoongi main yunhi tuze bepanah**_

 _ **Haan tuzko khushi sa labo pe basa lun**_

 _ **...**_

...

Shreya followed daya silently . now they came out of the forest whre the place was lit up by a silvery moon light .

Shreya stopped at sudden .

...

 _ **Roop hoon, teri dhoop hoon**_

 _ **Tu suraj hain manka mere**_

 _ **Ya dbi main hun roshni**_

 _ **Ab chalti hun dhalti hun tuzko hi thame**_

 _ **Mere ek peher ko kahe tehar**_

 _ **To jaun na dar se tere**_

 _ **Har ghadi mushkilon bhari**_

 _ **Yun lgti hain jo bhi gujarti hai bin tere**_

...

 **Tu mile to silsile ho woh shuru**

 **Jo hai khuda ki raza.**

 **Tere bina hai zindagi bemaza**

 **Tu mil jaye to jahan se chupa loon .**

 **...**

Daya turned behind to see her glued at a place starring him , he came back and touched her hand softly . he asked through eyes . "kya huwa?"

She smiled in reply and nodded as "kuch nhi" .

...

...

Now , shreya was laying in her bed thinking about the forest incident . her mind was still occupied with his thoughts .

Shreya – **ye kya ho rha he muze?**

And she came towards the mirror, she could see her eyes sparkling with bliss, her cheeks reddened and hot, and her lips shivering . Immediately she hide her face in both her palms.

Slowly she peeped out from the gap between both palms. And smiled.

...

 _ **O pyar bhi yun kbhi kbhi**_

 _ **Kar deta pareshaniyan**_

 _ **Har jagha wo hi who lga**_

 _ **Who ashik anari jo dil deke leta kya**_

 _ **Pas bhi ho wo durr bhi**_

 _ **Yeh kyon ho who batlaye na.**_

 _ **De wajha gar ho pta**_

 _ **Kya hai yahi dil ki khata ki saza**_

 _ **Khud main hi main hoti hunk yon lapta.**_

 _ **Main janoo na ... iss dil ko kaise samhalu...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **O bekhabar , O bekadar**_

 _ **Betabiyan bechainiyan hai jawan**_

 _ **Meri nazar dhunde tuze**_

 _ **Tu kahan**_

 _ **Hann tuzko aankhonka kajal bna lu**_

 _ **O bekhabar , O bekadar**_

 _ **betabiyonko na bdha**_

 _ **Aa dekh le hain pyar ka**_

 _ **Kaisa nasha muzpe chadha**_

 _ **muzpe chadha muzpe chadha**_

 _ **muzpe chadha**_

 _ **...**_

At other side ...

Daya too was laying in bed thinking about shreya .

Daya – **aj shreya na hoti to shayad me ?**

And he smiled at her concern she shown for him .

Daya – **shreya ... I think , I have started falling for YOU.**

The night slipped slowly in the lap of dreams .

...

 _A/N :- Ohhhhhh! Friends the chap has ended ... kaisa laga ? how's it? Haan anybody in ff knows French language ...plz pm me I need help !_

 _,..._

 _Yah ! I've something to tell ... I will post the 2_ _nd_ _and last chap of FOREVER WITH ME on Sunday definitely sure ... actually im busy with studies and projects given in skul._

 ** _Ashu , kv's lover sunshine dareya , ashvin , afatb , AMMUNIKKI (Thanks for fav story) , geet SHREYAholic , dayalover , karan , jebagomes1 , harshit shetty , nia757 , shreya , shreyu , john_**

 ** _and all guests thanks a lot ._**


	6. MISSION KASHMIR N Dareya

Chap6

Thank you friends for such a warm response for my fic .

Lets start with new chap.

...

...

The phone rang , after checking the number , he picked it up.

 **Boss , apka kam ho gya.** The voice conveyed him expected message.

Altaf confirmed again – **sahise kiya na ? dekh , koi gadbad nhi honi chahiye ,**

The voice – **yes boss , apko shikayat ka koi mouka nhi milega. Bees minute badka Timer set kiya he .**

Altaf – **good , wo nikal gya kya?**

The voice – **han boss , abhi nikla , adhe ghante me aptk khabar pahunch jayegi .**

Altaf hung up with a cruel smile – **Aisha , aj tum meri bat na manne ka natija dekhogi , Altaf kisiko nhi bakshta he. kisiko bhi nhi .**

...

...

Daya was driving back to haripur , thinking about his meeting held at army head quarter at Srinagar . now a days , he had to visit there frequently to give updates of his work , definitely care was taken by him to be in disguise.

It was more than 15 minutes past , Daya was next to the forest near haripur when his attention was grabbed by a small creature running beside the road . immediately he applied the breaks .

Daya – **Arey,** **ye to chini lgta he,** ( he searched around ) **.. pr shreya dikh nhi rhi .**

And he jumped down the jeep .

Suddenly heard someone called his name – **daya? Chini ko pakdiye . dekhiyena aj fir mere hatse chutkr bhag gya .**

Daya ran behind the lamb for some distance and finally succeeded to got hold of it , he lifted it in his arms and turned back to find shreya running towards them .

Shreya manage to speak while gasping – **ohh mil gya akhir . bahot shaitan ho gya he .**

She took chini in her hands , and caress it.

Shreya – **ap kahi gye the ?**

Daya replied looking at herwho seemed very casual **– han . but tumhe ...**

Very next moment , the environment echoed with the resonating sound of .

 **BOOOOOM...**

Dareya turned back in reflex action and remained rooted with widened eyes , the scene before them was horrifying , infinite tiny burning pieces of daya's jeep were flying off all around them . it was indeed a powerful blast . daya noticed pointed piece coming towards them ,

Daya – **shreya!**

In the very next moment , shreya found herself pulled in his strong embrace , daya covered **her** with his body . she too hugged him back tightly .

...

After some time ,

Daya tried to separate from her – **shreya tum thik ho na?**

Shreya nodded with closed eyes still hugging him . that blasting sound was echoing in her ears .

Shreya was flinched – **woh ?... woh?...kya tha?** her voice was quivering .

Daya felt pain in his hand that was around her – **aahhhh ...** **pta nhi . shayad koi muze janse marna chahta he.**

Shreya raised her neck – **magar kyon? Apne kisika kya bigada he?**

Daya patted her hair and nodded lightly .

Daya – **chalo , yahase chalte he.**

...

They started walking back .

Shreya who was still confused about the scene , suddenly noticed something .

Shreya pulled daya with his wrist – **daya ? apka hat?**

Daya looked at his arm , his shirts sleeve was torn and blood was trickling down his hand .

Shreya touched his forehead – **apko to chehre pr bhi chot lgi he .**

Without waiting for his reply she said .

 **Ap, .. ap mere sath chaliye .**

Daya – **its ok shreya , chotisi chot he . thik ho jayegi .**

Shreya – **nhi ... ap mere sath chaliye . apko first aid ki jarurat he . chaliye .**

Her concerned face and caring sound had left no option for Daya than to follow her .

...

...

Shreya 's house ...

Veera opened the door .

Shreya **\- ap baithiye , me first aid lekr ati hun , Veera , sir ka khyal rkhna .**

and she vanished inside the other room leaving him with Veera.

daya was curiously observing the house .and his gaze captured by something .

daya – **veera? Wo room kiski he?**

veera pointing towards a closed room asked – **wo?..**

Daya nodded.

 **Wo humare parents ki room he** – reply came from the door .

Daya smiled looking at Shreya , Shreya came and kept the first aid box on the centre table ,

Daya – **pr is trha locked kyon he?**

Shreya kneeled down before him and Held his hand tenderly ,

Shreya – **unki sari yade samet kr waha rkhi he , jb bhi un chijoko dekhti hun to unki mout ka dardnak hadsa yad aa jata he.**

He peeped in her eyes , Her eyes were filled with pain .

Shreya - **Lijiye ho gya .**

Daya saw his arm bandaged – **thanx ,** **to me chalta hun.**

Shreya – **are pahli bar aye he , rukiye , me chai lati hun .**

Shreya headed towards the kitchen .

Veera – **sir , me apko mere certificates dikhati hun .**

She went and opened the almirah before them .

They enjoyed watching all the trophies and certificates .

Daya – **wo?.. wo kya he Veera?**

Veera – **humari photos he .**

And she brought the same photo album for him .

DAya praised her **– oho , ap to kitni pyari pari lg rhi he .**

While flipping the pages of album , he stopped at a sudden and flipped back ,

A faint memory fluttered in Daya's mind **– yeh?...**

He closed the album when heard foot steps .

...

They came out side the house .

Daya - **thanks shreya , for every thing .**

The reply came in smile , lips didn't open but eyes conveyed the message .

Shreya **– apne khyal rakhiye.**

Her eyes were fixed on his figure going away .

...

Shreya entered in side the house .

Shreya – **veera , muze kuch kam he , me bahr jakr ati hun .**

Without waiting she dashed out side the house.

...

...

That night , Daya was busy on wireless talk,

 **Han sir , aj muze janse marne ki koshish ki gyi . meri jeep me blast krwaya gya ..**

 **No no I am perfectly alight . muze kuch nhi huwa .**

That innocent face flashed before his eyes .

Daya – **yes sir, unka ek meeting spot to mene dhund liya he , apko uski sari information bhi bhej chukka hun .**

 **Sir , abhi jo mene apko 2 photos bheji he , muze unki sari jankari chahiye. Plz .**

 **Thank you sir .**

 **Good night .**

...

...

The same night ,

In the dark room , two shadows were raising voices on each other .

First person – **how dare you , Altaf? Tumne unki jan lene ki koshish ki ?**

Altaf let out a grunt – **koshish ? .nhi use to aj marna hi tha pr** ( and he gave her a penetrating look )

Aisha pleaded before him – **unhe iss sbke bich me mt lawo , plz . he is innocent .**

Altaf scornfully laughed – **wo khud bich me aya he ,Aisha.**

 **Hum dono ke bichme .**

Aisha – **enough Altaf , me unhe kuch bhi nhi hone dungi .**

Altaf – **hr mumkin koshish kr lo Aisha begum . I promise , agar wo piche nhi hata to wo iss bar nhi bach payega .**

Shivering in anger ,Aisha vanished in darkness outside .

...

...

That incident brought DAREYA closer to each other . words were not spoken but their every action was showing their care , and concern for each other .

...

One nice sunny day ,

He was whistling while getting ready in the morning , those lovely moments were dashing again and again in his mind bringing a sweet smile on his lips ,

 **Shreya achhi lgne lgi he na tumhe** ? suddenly he heard a question .

Daya searched for the person but there was no one ,and suddenly he realized that question came from the person in the mirror before him .

Daya – **tum?**

Mirror person – **muze** **nhi phchana? Me , tumhari antratma!**

Daya was still surprised .

Inner soul – **kaisi lgi shreya tumhe ?**

This question brought again a smile on his lips – **wo bahot achhi he .**

Inner soul – **haan , wo to achhi he hi . or tumhara mission ?.**

Daya – **matlab?**

Inner soul – **don't react this way daya . tum achhi tarha jante ho ki me kya bol rha hun.**

Daya lowered his head .

Inner soul – **kya tum bhul gye ? Kashmir me kis maksad se aye the ?**

Daya – **nhi muze sb yad he.**

Inner soul - **To tumhare iss mission me shreya kaha se aa gyi?. Ye uske liye lagaw , ye pyarr ye to tumhare mission ka hissa nhi tha .**

Daya raised his voice – **han .nhi tha . manta hun me . pr kya kru ab ? me khudko rok nhi paya aur uski taraf khichta chala gya . han me usse pyarr krne lga hun . I love shreya .** ( he felt helpless , trying to control himself he ruffled his hair )

 **Tumhi bolo kya galat he isme?. Kya me insan nhi hun?. Muzme emotions nhi he?. Me pyar nhi kr sakta?**

 **Inner soul –Pyarr?...**

Inner soul chuckled and looking at him , it disappear in a fog .

Daya sat on the bed with thud . those horrifying memories of that day flushed out all other memories from his mind .

...

 **Flash back ...**

 **One and half year before ...**

 _Daya was very happy . and why should he not be ? after a long period he was again in Mumbai , with his beloved friends , his colleagues and mainly his big brother ,Abhijeet who was more a bestii for him ._

 _Oops, he was a strict senior too ._

 _Today Daya woke up late and everything went on delayed ,_

 _Daya parked his bike in CID bureaus parking lot –_ _ **aj to mar gya, bhai bhi muze uthaye bina hi chale gye , bahot late ho gya . bhai ki dant to pakki he aj .**_

 _thinking so , He stormed entered inside the CID bureau ,_

 _to his surprise not a single person was present there and something was getting heard from next room . he searched for them and found all gathered in side the conference hall , news were getting telecasted over a huge tv screen and all of them were glued at the place while watching it._

 _Daya entered inside and in no time , he too became the part of that group ._

 _Freddy –_ _ **vishawass nhi hota sir , koi itna bhi gir sakta he?**_

 _Pankal turned to him –_ _ **han sir , kitne haiwan he ye log?.**_

 _Purvi was shivering in anger while seeing the screen –_ _ **Darinde ! masoom logonki jan lete huwe inki atma ek bar bhi nhi kapi?**_

 _Abhijeet who was listening them silently , replied -_ _ **nhi purvi , ye insane nhi he , kuch bhi krne se phle ye nhi sochte . bs logoko marne ka junoon sa sawar hota he in pr .**_ _( he paused for a moment ) ._ _ **.. jihad ? jihad nam dete he na ye log apni karname ko ? . matlab bhi jante he jihad ka ?.**_

 _..._

 _The screen was showing a completely destroyed place that was lively before some hours ._

 _Nothing was clearly visible , as clouds of dark smoke were raising all around , some uncertain raising flames were making the scene more horrifying , slowly it was able to see , a completely destroyed market place , the bodies were scattered every where . pandemonium broke out there . environment was filled up with the cries of people ._

 _and in such situation , those who were alive were helping others out from the place . ambulance siren was echoing thr skies . injured were getting carried away by hospital staffs ._

 _Daya –_ _ **ye ?...**_

 _Freddy informed him that certain bombs were detonated off in the Kashmir valley . and the very same news was getting telecasted now ._

 _They were engrossed watching the news and the landline number in cabin rang . in a moment ,Abhijeet picked it up ._

 _Abhijeet – hello, CID bureau ._

 _It was a one sided conversation , Abhijeet shown his asent for something and hung up ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **DCP sir ka phone tha , me ja raha hun .**_

 _Before all of them understand what he said , he was already out side the bureau ._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Scene shift ,_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **may I come in sir?**_

 _The person on that specific chair , wearing a glam suit , raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly ._

 _Dcp –_ _ **baitho Abhijeet .**_

 _..._

 _For next 10 mins . Dcp was talking continuously and abhijeet was not given any chance to interrupt ._

 _Dcp –_ _ **to ? muze lga phle tumhe sb jankari de du .**_

 _Abhieet cut him –_ _ **sir , morning se hr channel pr ye news telecast ho rhi he . apne muze firse wohi sb sunane ke liye bulaya he?**_

 _Dcp scolded him internally but openly he tried to smile –_ _ **are nhi nhi , muze pta he tumhe jankari hogi hi . me to bs...**_

 _He leaned ahead on the table and whispered –_ _ **ye ek top secret mission he .**_

 _Abhijeet too added in the same tone –_ _ **yes sir . I am listening .**_

 _DCp growled internally and began –_ _ **ACP Abhijeet apko yaha head quarters ke order pr bulaya he .**_

 _Abhijeet sighed , definitely he had the idea what is coming fro him ._

 _DCP –_ _ **HQ wale chahte he ki hum Mumbai se ek aisa kabil officer Kashmir me bheje jo waha jakar army ke liye khufiya agent ka kam kre .**_

 _Abhijjet –_ _ **pr humara hi officer kyon ?. army ke pass apne kayi kabil jawan honge na jo ye kam kr sakenge? Aur fir BSF bhi to he.**_

 _Dcp –_ _ **han .pr unhe shak he ki unke officers pr nazar rkhi jar hi he . to unhe baharse aisa officer chahiye jo kisiki nazar me na akar unke liye kam kre .**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **Kam? And**_ _lines on his forehead knitted._

 _Dcp_ _ **\- hum jo officer bhejenge wo isse phle as a undercover cop kam kr chukka ho , Kashmir me jakr bhi ow undercover hi rhega . or Indian Army ke liye spying krega , use sabki nazar bachakr terrorists ke bases ko dhundna he , or ho ske to unhe tahas nahas kr dena he . or...**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **or?**_

 _Dcp looked –_ _ **jarurat pde to use border ke us parr bhi jana pdega spying ke liye .**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **pr sir , iss kam me to bahot jyada khatra he. Uss officer ki jan bhi ja sakti he , across the border wo pkda bhi ja sakta he . fir?**_

 _Dcp-_ _ **fir?... HQ se clearly instructions diye he ki agar galtise humara officer pkda gya to hum apne hat khade kr denge , fir hum use nhi jante , india me use koi nhi phchanega .**_ _( DCP was able to see the displeased face before him , unknowingly his bossy tone turned into a soft one )_

 _ **Abhijeet , kya tum nhi jante ho ki spy ki life kya hoti he ? uska koi saga nhi hota , na hi koi dost , A BLANK FACE WITHOUT ANY IDENTITY . agar wo pkda jata he to uski koi phchan nhi aur agar wo mara jata he to uske liye ronewala koi nhi hota ,bas ek LAWARIS BODY.**_

 _Abhijee_ _ **t – Apne kisi officer ke bdle kya me khud nhi?**_

 _But was cut by Dcp_ _ **– nhi ACP , a piss desh me ek jani mani shksiyat he , aur unhe naya chehra chahiye .**_

 _Abhijeet nodded heavily ._

 _Dcp_ _ **– to ACP Abhijeet, apko HQ ko at the earliest answer dena he aur wo bhi positive . thanx for the cooperation .**_

 _Abhijeet rose from the_ _chair_ _ **– yes sir . the orders will be followed without delay .**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **After a day ,**_

 _ **In Acp 's cabin,**_

 _While peeping in the mind of the cop before him , Abhijeet asked ._

 _ **Abhijeet – to kya socha tumne?**_

 _ **Daya – yes sir , I am ready .**_

 _ **Abhijeet – puchoge nhi maine tumhe hi kyon chuna?**_

 _In reply Daya preferred to remain silent with smile ._

 _ **Abhijeet – HQ se order aye he ki jise bheja jaye uske barme jyada koi na janta ho , wo undercover mission kr chukka ho aur**_ _...( his voice became heavy)_ _ **agar use kuch ho jaye to uske liye piche se ronewala koi na ho .**_

 _ **Daya – yes sir .**_

 _Abhijeet simply starred at his younger bros face and called softly_ _ **– Daya !**_

 _Daya replied in a calm tone_ _ **– ACP sir , apne muzpr bharosa krke iss kam ke liye chuna yehi mereliye bahot he , me puri koshish karunga ki apki ummid pr khara utru , pr agar na kr pawoo to ap apne iss bhai ki shahadat pr jarur garv krenge .**_

 _Abhijeet looked at him proudly_ _and came near him_ _ **– ok Daya , Nikalne ki taiyyari kro , iss mission ke bare me ksiko pta nhi chalna chahiye , tumhe kal hi HQ ko report krni he , wahise tumhe baki ki sari jankari milegi . Mission pr janese phle HQ tumhe khuphiya jgha training ke liye bhej rha he , aur fir tumhara target hoga MISSION KASHMIR .**_

 _DAYA_ _ **– yes sir .**_

 _ABHijeet patted on his shoulder_ _ **= All the best young man .**_

 _ **Daya – thank you sir .**_

 _And he saluted his senior and the big brother pulled him in his caring embrace with moist eyes ._

 _ **...**_

 _ **Flash back ends .**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Daya was still sitting on the bed with lowered head ,

Daya – **main kuch nhi bhula hun bhai , yakin maniye mera . meri duty meri priority he uske bich koi nhi aa sakta ... shreya bhi nhi.**

...

...

End of the chap.

Hope friends u liked this chap .?

Pls leave ur precious reviews below .

Thanks to all those who reviewed in the last chap .

shreya , guddi abhirika fan , nia757, ammunikki, jebagomes1, Mahesh, karan, aashvin, lovedaya, harshit shetty , purple angel1, Aftab, Luvushreya - thanx a lot.

and all the guests - thanx a lot .

FIR MILENGE .

YOURS MEGHANA.

Asta la Vista .

TC.


	7. one step ahead

Chap7

Hello friends ,

So ready for new chap ? to chaliye .

...

...

* * *

she always hate him but had left no option . now too , he was forcing her for something against her wish .

Aisha – **main aisa kuch bhi nhi karungi .suna tumne . ye mera kam nhi he.**

The reply came in grunt .

Altaf – **oh ! muze to lga tumhe Rehan wapas chahiye? Prr.**

Aisha was shocked – **Rehan ?.**

he removed an envelop from behind him . aisha observed it carefully ,

Altaf – **Bhaijan ne aj subha hi ye bheja he , bol rhe the , tum rehan se bahot pyar krti ho to isse dekhkr tum khush ho jawogi.**

His hand holding that envelop was dancing before her eyes .

Aisha – **Altaf? ... kya he ye?**

Altaf - **khud hi dekh lo.**

Before he forward it to her , she snatched it from him .

Her eyes remained wide open when she saw what that thing was?

Altaf – **kyon Aisha, surprise achha lga?**

Aisha's asked with eyes filled up to the brim – **REHAN! .mera Rehan ... wo mil gya ?** ( she grabbed Altaf with both her hands by his shirts color and shook him violently )

 **Bolo Altaf , kya wo mil gya? Pr uski ye halat?.. wo kaha he ?**

It was a photograph showing Rehan thrown at a corner of a small dusty room , he had bruises all over the body , his hands and legs tied with rope and mouth covered with a black cloth strip . and he was unconscious .

Aisha's grip went on weak on his collor and Altaf released himself calmly from her grip.

Altaf – **han Aisha , rehan ka pta chal gya he, ... wo Indian Army ke kis base pr he ye humne pta kr liya he. pr... shayad tum apne bhai ki wapsi ni chahti ho? ..**

Aisha shoot out a angry glance at him .

Altaf continued with the same cunnig smile – **han ! nhi to tum iss kam ke liye mana nhi krti .**

Aisha **\- mene tumhe bola tha UNHE iss sabke bich me mt lawo , plz .**

Altaf forwarded his both hands – **oho , kya bat he ? uss Daya ke bareme itna kuch batane ke bawjood , uski itni kadar ? ye kadar he ya fir?.** He paused purposely looking at her with a brutal smile .

Aisha gave him a hatred look .

Aisha pleaded him – **dekho Altaf , Please.**

Altaf raised his hand to stop her with a stern voice - **Aisha , sidhisi bat he , tum humara kam kro aur hum Rehan ko wapas late he . iss hat de uss hat le. okkkkk.**

And he left from there leaving her stunned , Aisha again had a look at the photograph in her hand , but her mind was occupied by some memories spent with **HIM**.

...

...

A week later ,

In the evening ,Shreya was sitting at river side , starring the water , she was absorbed in some thoughts .

Daya – **shreya ?..**

Shreya came back in reality – **are ap?.**

She found him standing behind her at a distance .

Daya came and stood near **\- yaha kya kr rhi ho ?**

Shreya replied back looking at water waves – **asehi baithi thi .**

 **or aap yahan kaise ?**

 **Daya – bs ghumne nikla tha. Aur yaha aa gya .**

DAya sat beside her .

Shreya – **kaise chal rha he apka school?**

Daya – **bas , thik hi he.**

no one realized when their topic of conversation turned from their professional life to their personal life .

Daya asked shreya about her family .

Shreya – **me or veera . bs itni hi he meri family . maa papa ke bareme to apko phle bhi bola he.**

Daya peeped in her eyes – **koi rishtedar? cousine? .. ya fir bhai ?**

his gaze was fixed on her .

Shreya took her eyes off him – **nhi , koi nhi .**

Daya smiled sadly and again started gazing the water .

Shreya – **daya?..**

Daya – **hmmm**..

Shreya spoke hesitantly – **Apne kbhi apne bareme kuch nhi btaya.**

Daya – **kya batau?.. jb mera apna koi he hi nhi.**

Shreya – **ohh, apki family?**

Daya – **koi nhi . tb bhi akela tha , or aj bhi akela hun .**

She could feel tinge of sadness in his voice .

Shreya lowered her head - **kb tk ahele rahenge?**

Daya – **jb tk koi apna nhi mil jata.**

Without waiting for her reply ,

Daya – **pr ab lgta he , koi mil gya he .**

Shreya looked at him in sudden with surprise in her vision , he nodded silently , and she sensed his hand touching her hand delicately . he took her hand in his one .

Daya – **shreya ...**

And he extended his hand towards her cheek , shreya got goose bumps over her body .

His fingers were moving on her cheeks lovingly, and She closed her eyes absorbing every moment of his touch .

Daya – **shreya ? ankhe kholo. please.**

Shreya opened her eyes to get locked in his ones .

He felt , his heart thudding on his chest , **oh! she is soo beautiful .**

he was absorbed in those big black eyes , those pink lips , those burning , red cheeks .

shreya realized his fixed gaze , and Her eyes started to drift downwards .

holding her chin he slowly lifted her face and unknowingly their faces started coming closer , they were just inches apart and ...

...

Daya realized her palm covering his lips .

getting a questioning look from him she nodded NO . daya chuckled and softly pulled her in his embrace , shreya too snuggled him back .

...

Indeed it was the most beautiful day in their life . without saying a single word , they conveyed their feelings to each other .

...

" _ **your hand  
touching mine.  
this is how  
galaxies  
collide." **_

_**...**_

 ** _w_** ill this beautiful feeling bring a new morning filled with A **BLISS** in the life of this COP or **REMORSE** is the only destiny ?

...

...

Knowingly , unknowingly every day brought DAREYA closer .

...

...

It was Another Night ,

Daya was disquiet while reading that mail sent by his sources . it contained photograph s of a young boy and a girl , single as well as together , with information about them . he checked those details again and again .

Daya – **ohh to ye he ? muze lga hi tha ki ise kahi dekha huwa he pr yad nhi aa rha tha ki kaha?.**

And he remembered those days of his training at army camp .

...

Then he opened next page , that girl ? she was having same innocent , affectionate smile .

Daya had mixed emotions in his eyes – **tumne muze apne bareme sach kyon nhi bataya?**

 **.kyon chupati rhi ye sb? Me hi to tha jo tumhari help kr sakta tha .**

 **kis mushkil me dal diya tumne muze?**

 **?**

 **...**

Questions . Questions ... and Questions ... his mind was occupied with many uncertain questions , those have no answers .

And he closed his eyes , his hand started rubbing his forehead .

After some time , he decided something .

...

...

A day later , after the school , daya phoned shreya . the unending ringing sound was making him more restless , every passing moment seemed to be like an hour . and finally , she picked it up .

Shreya had a smile after reading the name on the screen – **hello .**

Daya replied immediately – **hello , shreya ,**

Shreya – **jii han daya .**

Daya – **shreya , muze tumse kuch kam he . ajhi .**

Shreya – **han boliye .**

Daya – **nhi , phone pr nhi . kya aj shamko 6 bje lake ke passwale garden me mil sakti ho? Please .**

Shreya – **pr daya , kya huwa ? wo to bataiye?**

Daya – **please , shamko milo to bataunga .**

Shreya – **ok thik he . me ati hun .**

Daya – **thnx .** ( he repeated ) **.. shreya tumhe yad he ? jb hum phli bar mile the .**

shreya got a smile when remembered that day **.- han yad he.**

daya **\- kya tum aj shamko bhi wohi red dress phnkr awogi ? please**

shreya gave her assent .

 **daya - ok. fir aj sham , 6 bje .bye .**

Shreya – **jii, han . bye .**

...

After he hung up , He couldn't stop himself from screaming ,

Daya – **wwohooooo .. shreya aj me tumhe bta dunga that " I LOVE YOU .** " **aj ka din me tumhar life ka sabse khoobsurat din bna dunga .fir koi bhi humare bich nhi aa payega . i promise .**

At the other side .

Shreya – **daya , shayad muze pta he , ki apne kyon bulaya he? muze shamka intezar rahega .  
**

...

...

The same day , two people were talking .

Altaf - **so tum ready ho?**

Aisha - **Aj tumhara kam to me kr dungi pr mere bhai ka kya**?

Altaf – **don't worry Aisha , humara kam ho gya to samzo ki Rehan tumhe mil gya .**

 **Aisha - wada karo , tum unhe koi nuksan nhi pahunchaoge?**

 **...**

Altaf showed a hurt expression **– Aisha ? .. tumhe muzpr bharosa nhi ? hume to usse sirf jankari hasil krni he , wo mil jaye to fir use chod denge . believe me.**

 **ok ab chalta hun. Best of luck.**

And he went , Aisha sat there unmindfully , still she had doubt on Altaf but was in a fix to decide anything .

 **Aisha – I am sorry , please muze maf kr dijiye , me nhi janti ye sb kya hota ja rha he ?**

 **muze bs itna pta he ki mere Rehan ko ye log wapas layenge , aur uskeliye muze ye sb krna pdega . please forgive me.**

and tears started rolling down her eyes .

...

...

...

end of the chap .

* * *

Thanx for reading this chap .

So are you ready for dareya confession ?

But Aisha? What is her plan ?

Want to know ? keep guessing till the next chap .

Thanx to all those who reviewed for last chap .

 **Nia 757, dareya luv , karan, Aftab, amminikki, harshit shetty , Ayesha , luv u shreya , shreya , ashu , jebagomes , aash vin , dareya's lover aka charvi , Guddi abhirika fan , mahesh15, Kv's lover sunshine dareya , krishna** \- thanx a lot to all .

and

 **all the guests** \- thanx a lot .

...

Fir milenge .

Stay tuned .

Asta La Vista .

 **Meghana .**


	8. I LOVE YOU ?

Chap 8

Hello friends , MEGHANA here .

before we start with d new chap .

I want to know that do you really want me to continue with this fic ? as for every chap . no . of views are 500+ but the no. of reviews are only around 20 . and for last chap it was just 15 . plz let me know , if you are not liking this fic . then I will wind it up earliest as I too have started loosing interest writing this fic .

Friends , like you all , I also have a busy schedule n have to struggle a lot for giving regular updates , but still I manage it , then why cant u do that just by giving review of 2 words at least ?.

Rest is up to you . thanx to all those who are being with me since the beginning .

...

So ready for new chap ? to chaliye , enjoy ur new chap .

...

...

* * *

Chap 8

She was sitting with distracted mind holding Rehan ' s photograph in one hand , tears were welling up again and again in her eyes .

Aisha – **kyon aye ap meri zindagi me?. Altafne apke bareme muze har waqt agah kiya tha , pr main hi pagal thi ki apse andha pyar kr baithi . aur ap?** ( she wiped her eyes swiftly ) **Ap bhi usi system ka hissa nikle jisne mere bhai ki ye halat ki ?**

 **Yeh kya ho gya muzse ? Apke sath bhi nhi rhe sakti aur apke bagair bhi nhi.**

Tears of mix blend of emotions ran down her cheeks unknowingly .

 **...**

 **...**

 **Same day evening -**

That HANDSOME MAN was restlessly waiting for her , wearing a red shirt and black trouser he truly looked **SHANDAR** . he checked his watch .

Daya – **5:56 pm only? time kitna slow chal rha he?**

And it was 4th or 5th time He moved his hand in his hair again , and looked at the entrance of the garden from where she was supposed to come .

His gaze again turned to his wrist watch , a sweet smile lit up his face .

Daya – **are ! 6 to bj bhi gye ? .**

His heart complained .- **ye shreya ab tk kyon nhi ayi ?**

His mind consoled his heart – **aa jayegi , 6 hi to bj rhe na? ho jati he der, 10 -15 minutes idhar udhar to hote hi he.**

Heart - **really? Pr muze kyon lg rha he ki bahot der ho gyi .**

Mind chuckled – **han hota he , ab wait krne ki adat dal lo .**

...

He was helplessly witnessing arguments between both his heart and mind .

Mind – **lo aa gyi .**

In no time he hush both of them and took hold of the situation , with a pure smile he confronted her .

She was stepping in and he came facing her . both of them stopped looking at each other . same adorable smile was playing on her lips . but he was lost in her , she looked not less than any angel for him , a bright red kashmiri dress with silver dupatta pulled over one shoulder , long silver earrings those were frequently tinkling and silver bangles were enhancing beauty of her wrist .

His heart missed its beat when she tucked one of her hair strand behind the ear and stole a glance at him .

...

For him , The world ceased at its place , the time slowed down its pace . his heart lost its rhythm .

...

...

" _ **he wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started.**_

 _ **All he knew for sure was that right here and now, he was falling hard and he could only pray that she was feeling the same way."**_ _ **  
**_...

...

Shreya raised her eye brows – **daya?**

But the handsome cop was so lost in her for giving any response . Getting No reply from him , she came little closer and shook his shoulder lightly .

Shreya – **Daya ?**

Daya replied bewilderedly – **oh , han , hii .**

Shreya giggled and nodded – **hiii , kya huwa? Ap kaha khoye the?**

Daya smiled sheepishly – **nhi ,** **kahi nhi , chalo .**

...

She started walking beside him , he was still starring her from the corner of his eyes . finally gathering some courage , words came out .

daya - **shreya , iss red dress me tum bahot khoobsurat lg rhi ho .**

shreya blushed and lowered her head .

at one place he stopped .

daya – **baitho .**

she looked up at him and then turned her gaze at the place where he pointed . they were at the completely decorated corner of the garden where a round table with two chairs was arranged , colorful flowers welcomed her , the environment was enchanted with the sweet scented smell .

shreya was surprised – **daya ? ye sb ? apne mere liye kiya?**

Daya extended his hand to her – **han , city me hote to aur bhi jyada arrangements ho pate** ( she could hear him sighing) **.. pr yaha sirf in phulonse hi kam chalana hoga .**

Accepting rose from him , shreya sat on the chair .

Shreya – **Apne ye jo kuch bhi kiya he na, wohi mere liye bahot he , sach batau to maine iss sabki expectations bhi nhi ki thi.**

Daya chuckled and took his sit .

Daya – **ek bat batau?**

Shreya nodded .

Daya said with shy smile – **maine first time kisi ladki ke liye ye sb kiya he.**

Shryea was surprised – **sach ? ..**

Daya placed his hand on her – **han sach he , kabhi kisike liye dil me khwahish jagi hi nhi , tum hi wo phli ladki ho jiske liye maine aisa kuch kiya he** ( gently lifting her hand , he pecked at her knuckle and peeped in her eyes who was unable to took her eyes off him ) **.aur tum hi akhri hogi** .

...

Shreya was touched by his modesty . with the moist eyes she tightened her grip over his hand.

Shreya gulped – **Daya! Aap ..**

Daya – **shreya muze nhi pta , tumse kaise bat kru?**

 **Muze nhi pta ki ye sb kaise bola jata he?.**

 **bs muze itna hi pta he ki mere dil me aj pahli bar koi khwahish jagi he .aur muze wo wish puri krni he.**

 **kya mere dil ki wish puri krne me meri madad krogi?**

Shreya lightly nodded without blinking her eyes .

Daya got up from his place and came facing her , he kneeled down before her .

Daya - **shreya , main tumhare bagair adhura hun , kya tum meri zindgi me aakr muze pura krogi ?. kya tum meri bnogi?**

Shreya couldn't believe her ears , she softly placed her palm on his cheek **– daya ap sach kah rhe he?**

 **Daya – han , shreya , bahot kuch he jo tumse kahna he pr abhi nhi .**

 **I just want to tell you , I .. I LOVE YOU shreya . will you be mine , .. forever**

His straight , and simple innocent confession brought tears in her eyes , she made him to get up .

...

...

" _ **This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you."**_

 _..._

 _..._

Daya peeped in her eyes , he could see that pure love in them .

Daya – **shreya , kya tumhe kuch nhi kahna?**

In That fraction of second he felt , Had he just seen tint of sadness in those beautiful eyes . but the next moment there filled up a merrily smile in them making him to forget everything .

...

...

 _Gently his fingers crawled over her face . shreya closed her eyes . his touch on her delicate skin sent a spark running down her spine._

 _Heavenly music entered in environment ._

...

 _Male voice_ **\- Kuch khas he, kuch pass he**

 **Kuch ajnabi ahsas he ,**

 _Shreya lowered her face and immediately turned her back to him ._

 **Kuch Duriyan, najdikiyan**

 **kuch hans pdi tanhaiyan .**

 _his lips curled up and he pulled her close from behind ,his hands entangled around her waist , she shivered again when he softly pecked at her nap ._

 **...**

 **Kya ye khumar he ya aitbar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he , pyar he shayad.**

 **Kya ye Bahar he ya intezar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he , pyar he shayad.**

 **...**

 **...**

 _He was about to turn her and ..._

 _..._

 _..._

Shreya shook him lightly and signaled him **"WHAT"** , daya came back in reality with a jerk . getting her questioning look , he nibbled his lower lip and nodded no .

...

...

 _He was starring her constantly , snuggling with him , she rested her head on his broad chest , he placed his chin over her head his both hands clasped around her ._

 _Female voice_ **\- Kuch khas he, kuch pass he**

 **Kuch ajnabi ahsas he ,**

 **Kuch Duriyan, najdikiyan**

 **kuch hans pdi tanhaiyan .**

 **...**

 _Shreya raised her face to him , and closed her eyes when saw him leaning down to her lips ._

 **Kya ye khumar he ya aitbar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he , pyar he shayad**

 **Kya ye Bahar he ya intezar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he , pyar he shayad**

 **...**

 **...**

Daya snapped his finger before her and narrowed his eyes with sweet smile, making her to realize where they were . shreya hide her eyes behind her palms .

...

...

...

Shreya started walking towards lake and suddenly realized her hand clutched in his hand . he smiled and joined her .

They sat beside the lake silently , her hand was resting down getting frequently touched by his hand .

 **Kuch saz he , jage se jo dil soye**

 **Alfaz he, chupse nashe me khoye**

 **...**

Her gaze fell on him who was awaiting for her one glimpse .

 **Nazre hi samze ye guftagoo sari**

 **Koi arzoo ne he angadai li pyari**

 **...**

Unknowingly she rested her head on his shoulder and his one hand went around her shoulder .

 **Kya ye khumar he ya aitbar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he pyar he shayad ,**

 **Na inkar he na ikrar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he . pyar he shayad**

 **...**

He turned her face towards him , her eyes conveyed her love for him .

Silence prevailed in the surroundings.

...

 **tanhaiyan kar de dakhal na koi**

 **dil ko dikha dil ki shakl ka koi**

he was enjoying her nervousness , softly his finger was moving on her face , her cheeks , forehead and then he grew bolder when received no oppose by her and moved to her lips ,

...

 **dil se thi meri ik shart ye aisi**

 **lge jit si muzko ye har he kaisi**

 **...**

He cupped her face and looking in her eyes , he leaned before to meet with her lips .

...

 **na ye pukar he na bekrar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he . pyar he shayad,**

 **jadoo sawar he na ikhtiyar he**

 **Shayad ye pyar he . pyar he shayad**

 **...**

 **Kuch khas he kuch pass he**

 **Kuch ajnabi ahsas he .**

 **...**

They were spell bound coz of that magical environment , the excitement reached its apex , their breath was heavy , he could hear his own heart beating fast and the moment came when he sensed warmth of her shivering lips touching his lips .

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **AAAAHHHHHHhhhh...** he couldnt recognise his own voice as sharp , unbearable pain exploded in his brain . he tried to look back but was unable to stand on his feet .

that hammering sound echoed in his head again ... followed by his own scream .. **AAAhhhhhhhhh...**

, clutching his spinning head tightly with both his hands , he did final effort to turn back but fire blazed in his brain .

the world started whirling around him , his eyelids became heavy and limbs went limp , with the blurry vision he saw some dissolving figures , everything grew dim , slowly closing his eyes , he gave up before the dense darkness approaching him .

...

...

...

...

* * *

Chap ending .

Thank you for reading this chap .hope you enjoyed .

...

...

Thanx to all those who reviewed for last chap .

 **ammunikki, Harshit shetty, Nia757, karan, shreya best , Ayesha, dayalover, aash vin, jebagomes1, Aftab , Mahesh15 , luv u shreya , arooj - thnx a lot .**

 **all guests - thnx a lot .**

...

 **sorry friends , i wont be able to updt next chap soon . but will cwrtainly try for it .**

bye , tc .

with LOVE from **MEGHANA .**

Asta la Vista .

 **.**


	9. secret reveals and shocks

**Hii friends ...**

 _ **HAPPY CHRISTMAS**_ to you .

Lets start the new chap .

Here we gooooooooooooo...

Chap 9

 **...**

* * *

Holding his spinning head he succeeded to turn back , and tried to grab that man with iron rod in his raised hand .

 **DAYAAAAAAAAAAA ...** shriek of shreya tore the skies , her efforts to hold him thwarted by two other men . daya could see they clasped her from both her sides and pulled her away from him . shreya effortlessly struggled hard to get rescued but in vain . she again called him .. **DAYAA...**

But his grip on that man weakened and man jerked his hand giving a punch to him , darkness gathered around him , slowly his eyes shut and he collapsed down .

...

...

...

 **SHREYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**... he cried loudly ,

 **AAAHHHHH... mera sar ...** trying to hold his spinning head , he opened his eyes . it was still darkness surrounded him , he closed his eyes and again opened them , slowly everything became clear . it was a closed place with neither a ventilator, he cold see only a dim light coming out from a slit at one corner .

Daya – **main yaha kaise aya? ...** he stressed his brain to recall the memories , that beauty flashed a sweet smile ...

Daya – **shreya ?.. wo kaha he?..** and ignoring his pain , he tried to stand , but ...

Daya – **yeh ?..** **yeh sab?...**

He hands and legs were tied with ropes tightly . for next some minutes , he struggled a lot to get rid off those ropes , but it lead resulting some more fresh bruises on his body .

same moment , the room lit up with bright light .

...

The door dash opened .

 **Are ?.. chutne ki bdi jaldi he tumhe** ? **kaho to main mada kr du? ...** he cant be at any fault to easily recognized that cunning laugh.

It was the same man who hit him from behind .

Daya – **tu?... tune hi muze mara tha . .. aur shreya ko** ... (he paused ..) **meri shreya?.. shreya kaha he?.. kya kiya tumne uske sath ?**. **bolll kaminey..** .his efforts to reach near him were of no use , he again was pushed back by some hands .

Man replied with the same sly laugh – **shreya?.. kon shreya ?..**

Daya growled – **wohi jise tum log shayad lekar gye . kaha he wo?**

Man grinned – **kyon ? bdi fikr he tuze uski?. Kon lgti he wo teri? ..**

He winked at him .

Daya struggled hard to get rid off the tied ropes – **tu muze ek bar chod de fir dekh tera kya hashr krta hun** .

Man – **kabhi badme . okk . filhal humari khatirdari enjoy kro .**

Man moved back immediately and ordered his goons .

Man - **are tum log mehman ka khyal nhi rkhte ho kya ? dekho , sahib ki mehman nawaji me koi kami na hone paye .**

He left the room pulling the door behind him and Within a moment many hands tumbled over him from all sides .

...

...

In Mumbai ,

It was midnight ,

whole world surrendered itself to the lap of peaceful sleep . Abhijeet too was under his blanket . his eyes closed but the restless movement of his pupils were clearly indicating something storming in his mind . the movement became fast and uncertain ,

 **that horrifying nightmare ? ,,,**

...

 _He was able to see that young man was drowning in the raising sea waves , his call reached to him faintly ._

 _ **Bhaii... help , bhaiiiii**_ _.and he vanished inside ._

 _Abhijeet startled looking here and there for help_ _ **– daya , bachhe , darr mt , main hun na , main tumhe bachaunga .**_

 _Before he could do anything . in front of him , the waves carried him away with them ._

 _ **DAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**_

...

his shriek bombarded to the walls and he sat with the jerk . his body was soaked in sweat and breath was heavy . it took some time for him to get where he exactly was .

He forwarded his hand to fetch some water from the side table. gulping it down , he again laid on the bed starring the roof ,

Abhijeet – **oh, fir se wohi sapna ...**

He picked up the photo frame kept on the side table , his younger brother was smiling through that frame ..

Abhijeet - **Daya? Ye sab kya ho rha he? .. tuze lekar ye darawne sapne kyon aa rhe muze**? ( he touched the frame softly ) **...bhai kaisa he tu? .2 din ho gye tumne contact bhi nhi kiya. I know , tum itne bhi laparwah nhi ho . fir kyon?**

 **Na jane kyon , mera dil ye kah rha he ki tu kisi musibat me he ...**

Abhijeet remained engrossed in his thoughts till the first ray of sun light reached the earth .

...

...

That morning ,

In cid bureau .

Abhijeet was trying hard to get news from daya but in vain ,

 **Abhijeet – Aj teesra din he , daya ne contact nhi kiya . mere orders ke khilaf jane ki aisi galti wo nhi kr sakta .**

He came in window , seeing outside ,

 **Abhijeet – ho na ho , daya ke sath kuch bura huwa he, mera dil nhi man rha he ki wo thik he.**

And instantly he called someone .

Abhijeet – **hello ,**

Other person didn't hide the surprise in his voice - **sir , app ? pr apne to khud kaha tha ki apse contact na kru .**

Abhijeet – **han , RAJVEER , maine kaha tha , pr situations hi aise he ki muze tumhari jarurat aa pdi** .

Rajveer – **yes sir .**

 **Abhijeet – Daya ki koi khabar mili?**

 **Rajveer – nhi sir .**

Abhijeet – **Daya musibat me he rajveer . har hal me tumhe use wapas lana he..**

Rajveer – **pr sir , yeh bahot khatarnak ho sakta he .. agar wo pkda gya hoga to ? wo log uske sath kuch bhi kr sakte he.**

Abhijeet – **no ... you will have to bring him back at any cost . uske pass iss desh ki security se related khufiya jankari he , koi use majboor kre isse phle wo humare pass wapas aa jaye to hi thik he ...**

 **Rajveer – yes sir .**

Cutting the call, Acp Abhijeet immersed in his thoughts again .

 **...**

 **...**

After 24 hours , some where in Kashmir .

Darkness swallowed That building , but one glimmering bulb was trying hard to lit up that small room . where , disheveled he was lying in a corner .

...

The guard on the gate noticed some movement in the cell , he was getting his senses back . he immediately went to inform his boss.

...

The raised voices of Both the people inside , stopped him at the door ,

Aisha – **altaf , maine bola the tumhe , unhe kuch nhi hona chahiye but u?. Tumne kya kr diya .**

Altaf – **listen aisha , meri kam me interfere mt karo , I know ,how to deal with him? Aise log batose nhi mante n you know that, ?**

Aisha **– but Altaf ? ... this is ...**

 **Altaf – bhaijan ka order he ye , kya tum unhe inkar krogi ?**

He well played his trump card , she was stunned .

...

The silence inside the cabin , encouraged the guard. gathering some courage , he knocked at the door .

altaf shoot out in anger – **kon he? .**

peeping inside , guard informed them about the prisoner.

Altaf – **tum chalo ,hum ate he.**

He followed him , but stopped , without looking behind .

Altaf – **chalo Aisha , apne quidi se nhi milna?..** and he harshly pulled her by her wrist , She didn't oppose but dragged herself behind him helplessly.

...

...

In the cell.

Daya was still laying on the floor in semi consciousness,

Altaf entered in side and asked – **oho , bdi jadi hosh aa gya apko DAYA sir?**

Daya tried to open his eyes , **tum?**

Altaf – **oh sorry , galti ho gyi , DAYA sir nhi , Insp .DAYA , thik he na ?**

Daya glanced him annoyingly , the same moment his vision was caught by one more figure , the light was much dim , but he could see that half hidden person behind the man ,

 **Yeh kon he ? .. na jane kyon aisa lg rha he ki ise kahi dekha hua he ...** he stressed up his memory power ,

 **ohhhhh ,,** again the pain arouse in his brain . he clutched his own hair , his fingers felt something sticky in his hair , bringing his palm before his eyes , he checked it , it was red liquid stain .

daya realized his throat dried and burning - **pani ...**

altaf – **pani ? .. mil jayega . itni bhi kya jaldi he? ... phle kam ki bat ki jaye? ..**

 **...**

 **to kya socha tumne daya? ... Indian army bases ki sari jankari dene ko ready ho na?**

the weak growl came in reply .

altaf – **oho ,abhi bhi tewar baki he? ..**

 **pr ek bat to tum bhi manoge DAYA , humare TRAP me tumhare jaisa sha tir khiladi bhi bdi asani se fans gya ? ...**

tilting his head a little , he asked .

 **kyon? .. he na AISHA? ...**

she clenched her fist tightly and inhaled deeply .

 **altaf – are , AISHA , tum piche kyon khadi ho ? .. aj DAYA humara mehman he iss kamyabi ka sehra to tumhare hi sir pe jata he . awo na age.**

Daya was listening him silently , keeping eyes fixed on the person behind .

he was still trying to recognize her **– AISHA?**

 **...**

 **...**

Slowly the light fell on the girl entering in the scene from behind Altaf , daya started observing her from bottom to top carefully , **long black heeled leather shoes , black jeans , black leather jerkin and... short black hair** strand falling on that soooo innocent face beautifully .

His eyes sparked ,

yess... it was the same face with sharp jaw line that shivered **when he touched her ,**

those were the same big eyes **filled with love for him** but now are deprived of that innocence .

it was the same form , once he considered **belongs only to him** , but now he realized she was not less than a nightmare for him .

daya could only utter with widened eyes - **SHREYA? ... tum? ... AISHA?**

AISHA came in light , her lips had such a shameless , sly smile that horrified him from the core.

Yet He was not ready to bear this shock , to his misfortune , Next some moments bombarded with bundle of shocks for him , when she poured out the whole plan before him . her each word was piercing his heart more and more , she was circling around him while talking , and took a pause ,

Aisha – **tum to ekdm hi kachhe khiladi nikle , DAYA , ek bar bhi muz pr shak nhi huwa tumhe? .**

She came closer to him , her fingers started touching his cheek softly , he jerked her hand angrily , she raised her eye brows and winked naughtily .

Aisha had a sly smile on her lips – **mera chuna achha nhi lga ?** **phle to bda achha lgta tha.** **..hmmmm ...**

 **Arey bolti kyon band ho gyi tumhari ? ..** ( seeing a hatred in his eyes , she stepped back) **.. woooo...gussa? .. dhakka lga? ..**

(Turning to Altaf ) **... Altaf , iska chehra to dekho? .. kaise boot bn kr khada he? bechara DAYA.**

Altaf who was enjoying this scene , was about to say something but the ringing sound of his phone disturbed them , he removed it from his pocket , checking the number ,

Altaf – **Aisha , you enjoy baby, I have an important call.**

Aisha smiled – **yeah ,** **sure .**

And after he left , she again resumed with him .

...

Shreya - **to DAYA .. how was the surprise?**

Daya frowned – **SHREYA .. oh .. sorry** ( stressing on each word ) . **.. yehi he na tumhara asali nam? . drama achha kr leti ho, buri actress nhi ho.**

His face was covered with bitter smile but eyes ? . aisha felt unable to come out from his eyes spell .

She lowered her eyes and gazed the guards who stood blandly keeping eye on them .

Shreya – **tum log jao aur inke liye kuch khane ke liye lekar awo . jawoo .**

Getting no response from them , she shouted at the tip of her lungs – **I said .. goooooo .**

The orders followed and now only two of them remained in the cell . she tried hard to ignore his sharp gaze .

Shreya – **main apke paw ( legs ) khol deti hun .**

He kept on gazing her with the same penetrating vision while she opened his tied legs . he effort fully tried to stand on his feet but stumbled and was about to fall .when ..

Shreya leaned ahead to support him – **DAYA ? samhalkr ...**

Her words stuck in her throat when he glared her , and she stopped at her place .

Daya – **bas Aisha , band kro ye drama** **. tumhe kya lgta he ? tumhari ye humdardi dekh kr main firse pighal jawoonga ?**

Shreya uttered in hurt tone – **daya ?**

Daya - **mat lo mera nam , tumhari jaban se mera nam muze gali lgta he .**

 **Waise mere ilawa aur kitnoko apne husn ke jal me fasaya he tumne? ..**

Shreya kept on looking him with moist eyes , lips were shivering but words remained locked inside. .

Daya moved ahead **– kyon khela meri emotions ke sath tumne? Kyon? Kya galti thi meri ? yehi ki tumse maine pyar kiya ? be inteha pyar kiya .**

 **aur tumne muze uska yeh sila diya ?**

 **you are really a TRAP , a cheap HONEY TRAP .**

His words were piercing her heart constantly but she remained silent zipping her lips .

Daya continued emptying his hearts content – **jis din ko main tumhare liye sabse khoobsurat . bnane jar ha tha , usi din ko tumne meri life ka sabse BADSURAT din bna diya . thnx AISHA .**

Shreya replied calmly **– maine jo bhi kiya wo mere kam ka ek hissa tha .**

She moved towards the pot kept at one of the corners , took some water in a glass and came near him .

She forwarded the glass **– pani ! pilo.**

Daya denied and turned his face other side but she cupped his face with one hand and touched the glass to his lips , sparks were flying from his eyes but unbearable thirst forced him to seep it.

...

He finished drinking water , she was about to keep the glass when ,

Daya – **ek bat sach batao? .**

She remained facing back to him , kept on starring a point at the roof .

Daya – **Aisha , tum muzse abhi bhi pyarr krti ho ? .. he na?**

Shreya smiled blankly – **nhi ...** **galatfahmi he tumhari . mera kam khatm , humara rishta khatm ..** ( the door opened ) ...

 **lo tumhara khana aa gya.**

And taking the plate in her hands , she started feeding him .

Daya – **fir meri itni parwah kyon?**

Shreya replied coldly – **parwah nhi , ye insaniyat ka farz he.**

Daya was shocked – **insaniyat?...aur tum me? ..**

And he started laughing madly , slowly his eyes watered and he gazed her with hurt vision .

Moving closer to her , he whispered in her ears – **tumhare dil me kya tha , kya he , I never knew it , whatever it would be? ...** **still I LOVE YOU . SHREYA .**

He was sure to witness, seeing Lines on her stony face started fading away , but she managed her self , and replied forwarding a piece to him .

 **Shreya – khana kha lo.**

...

...

 _ **Meharbani nhi ,tumhara pyar manga he**_

 _ **Tumhe manjur he , tbhi to yarr manga he**_

 _ **Gairo ke darrse, tere shaharse**_

 _ **He kasam rishta todu na .**_

 _ **Tera rasta me chodu na .**_

...

She finished feeding him , and headed towards the door , reaching there , she looked back to see his lips curled up with a nod . and the door closed behind her .

...

She was walking lost in his thoughts , her cheeks were getting wet with warm water flowing from her eyes . at the end of the passage ,she stopped and gazed back, that closed door was grimacing at her .

...

 _ **Gar he ye nhi , He ye nhi**_

 _ **To fir jane pyar kya he**_

 _ **Meri jeet he tu,**_

 _ **kise parwah har kya he**_

...

...

He was sitting on the floor resting his back to the wall thinking about her .

...

...

 _ **Zinda hun lekin wo bat nhi he**_

 _ **Hatome tera jo hat nhi he.**_

 _ **Ishq ka he nam bda**_

 _ **Maine he kiya kam bda**_

 _ **Krke magar , adha chodu na**_

 _ **Tere rukh se ye chehra modu na**_

 _ **Tera rasta main choodu na**_

 _ **Tera rasta main choodu na**_

 _ **...**_

 _..._

 _ **Chaht he meri kusoor nhi he**_

 _ **Dil jazbati he mazboor nhi he**_

 _ **Sir ye bhale fut gya**_

 _ **jism mera tut gya**_

 _ **Khud se kiya wada todu na**_

 _ **Bandhu sehra, kafan odhu na**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tera rasta main choodu na**_

 _ **Tera rasta main choodu na**_

 _ **...**_

...

Same time , in Other room ,

a man sitting on chair fixing his eyes to the screen in front of him .

When shreya , moved out from the cell, he relaxed his back to the backrest , now he could see daya dragging himself towards the wall , he slowly slid down and sat there .

Altaf zoomed the camera on daya s face **\- DAya ,** **tumhari ankhome ye nafrat ? Aisha ko jarur tod degi . aur fir wo meri .**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

End of the chap .

Hope this was quite long chap .

Thanx to all those who reviewed on the last chap .

This time cant thanks individually .

...

* * *

Will come soon with more thrill and twist in the fic .

Bye tkcr .

Asta La Vista .

Its MEGHANA .

 _ **.**_


	10. step towards LIBERTY

Chap10 hii friends ...

Lets start with new chap .

...

* * *

...

It took more a day , the team did the combing operation to search DAya ,

Definitely success came to their way .

That Night his phone rang ,

his hopes arouse seeing that number .

Abhijeet – **bolo jaldi , I hope ki tumhari khabar muze nirash nahi kregi?**

Rajveer – **certainly not sir , Daya ka pta chal gya he. use palampur me ek bhid bhad bhare ilake me rkha gya he , building baharse ekdm purani dikti he pr andarse well equipped he .**

 **Humare khabriyonse pta chala he ki aam tor pr ekdm shant rhnewali yeh building me pichle ek haftese kuch activites dikhayi de rhi he , hume pura yakin he ki daya yehi he.**

Abhijeet – **palampur to ek chotasa kasba he na? ..**

Rajveer – **han sir .**

Rajveer informed him about the possible tight security inside the building .

Rajveer said in hesitation – **magar** **sir , hum agar uss jaghpr attack kr dete he to bahar logome bhagdad** ( hustle  & bustle ) **mach sakti he aur daya ki jan ko bhi khatra ho sakta he .**

Abhijeet remained silent for some time . and

Rajveer – **sir , hum kya kre jis se koi nuksan bhi na ho ?**

Abhijjet was listening him while thinking – **yeh itna bhi asan nhi hoga , ...**

 **thik he ,**

 **fir to ek hi shaks humari help kr sakta he ,**

his voice was firm .

Rajveer – **kon sir?**

Abhijeet – **main tumhe uski jankari or tasveer bhejta hun , inhe contact kro , ab to yehi hume help kr sakta he.**

Rajveer – **yes sir .**

After cutting the call , rajveer checked the fax machine , which just gave out a print .

...

...

Next day ,

While laying on her bed , she was starring continuously VEERA'S face who was sleeping soundly next to her .

Shreya moved closer to her and started ruffling her hair .

Veera chuckled in sleep and clanged to her dii .

...

Shreya was still thinking about that incident , when she was slandered by DAya.

...

Shreya – **muze maf kr dijiye daya , maine jo kiya who majboori me kiya .**

And she remembered ,

...

It was That time ,

Flash back ,

 _She was frowned while talking with altaf ,_

 _Aisha –_ _ **altaf , maine bola tha tumhe , unhe kuch nhi hona chahiye but u?. Tumne kya kr diya .**_

 _Altaf –_ _ **listen aisha , meri kam me interfere mt karo , I know ,how to deal with him? Aise log batose nhi mante n you know that, ?**_

 _Aisha_ _ **– but Altaf ? ... this is ...**_

 _ **Altaf – bhaijan ka order he ye , kya tum unhe inkar krogi ?**_

 _Aisha –_ _ **pls muzse ye sb mt karwao? Main unhe taklif nhi de sakti hun , aur tum muze unke sath aisi bedardi se pesh aneko bo lrhe ho?**_

 _Altaf –_ _ **tumhe kya lgta he ? tum SHREYA nhi AISHA ho ye jankr daya tumse phle jaise hi pyar krega? .. come on , itni bhi innocent mt bno Aisha ? ..**_

 _ **Tumhe Rehan wapas chahiye na? .. toh , har hal me tumhe uss Daya ko todna he,**_

 _ **pyarse na sahi warse hi sahi , pr usse wo sari jankari nikalni jaruri he, samzi ? now come on .**_

 _Her pleading didn't affect on him . and knocking on the door interrupted their conversation ._

 _..._

 _Her tears didn't stop while remembering the scene In DAYA's cell._

 _keeping stone on her heart , she followed the order received from khan ._

 _..._

Flash back end.

Shreya was still looking at nowhere while sobbing , her guilt was coming out from her eyes in form of tears .

Her eyes started welling up again and again.

...

She startled when a heard a light knock at door ,

Shreya checked the clock - **" 12 bj chuke he , rat ke iss waqt kon ho sakta he? ..**

She remained silence for some time , again knock was heard .

Shreya cautiously moved near the door – **kon he?**

her voice was inaudible to herself too .

 **Hume apki help chahiye, please open the door .**

She stuck to the door ,

Shreya spoke looking at the door **\- Pr ap he kon?**

 **...**

 **...**...

The next evening ,

The guards were stunned at their places , looking at that annoyed beauty who was making her way out side the cell .she went away ,

They kept on looking at the girl and the disposed off condition of cell .

One guard shivered – **ohh , ye madam toh dangerous he yarr.**

Other nodded heavily , They couldn't believe on their own eyes .

Flash back ,

 _one hour before ._

 _she entered as usual in their cabin ._

 _One guard was standing before her ._

 _Shreya -_ _ **Altaf sahb kaha he?**_

 _Guard –_ _ **pta nhi**_ _ **madam , wo kahkr gye he ki 2 ghante me ayenge.**_

 _Shreya –_ _ **thik he. tum jao.**_

 _As soon as The guard vanished from the cabin , grin started appearing on her lips , she too retraced her steps towards the cell ._

 _Out side the cell ,_

 _Sheya raised her voice –_ _ **tum ? .. tumhari himmat kaise hui muze rokne ki? ..**_

 _She was glancing at the guard who stopped her to entered inside the cell where DAYA was kept ,_

 _Guard lowered his head ,_

 _ **Madam, altaf sab ka order he ki unki namoujdgi me kisiko andar na jane diya jaye.**_

 _Shrya –_ _ **toh? .. tum muze rokoge? . muze?**_

 _And she grabbed his shirts collar ,_

 _The poor guy didn't even realized what was the sound that he heard from very close and immediately why his cheek started burning ._

 _pushing him away she entered in, while the guard remained in shock with his one palm on his red cheek_

 _Daya was calmly gazing her each action , she came near him . magically her tone became softer ,_

 _Shreya –_ _ **toh Daya, maza aa rha he na? ...**_

 _He growled in reply ._

 _ **Shreya – aha,... kaho toh aur khatirdari karwa dun? ...**_

 _Daya turned his gaze to other side while getting up ._

 _Shreya smirked –_ _ **arey firse naraz ho gye ? .. kya daya tum bhi na..**_

 _After Listening to her face concern , he tried to avoid her again changing his face ._

 _she came closer , and held his chin with one hand . her other hands fingers were moving on his cheek lovingly, giving him the most seductive look ,_

 _shreya -_ _ **daya man jawo na? Altaf jo chahata he wo bta bhi do ... MERE LIYE? PLEASE .**_

 _daya jerked her ._

 _daya –_ _ **kitni dheet ho tum Aisha. Meri kadwi batonse bhi tumhe koi fark nhi pda na?**_

 _shreya nodded in no .and pulled him closer to her ._

 _shreya peeped in his eyes –_ _ **ek bar firse soch lo, muze NA sunne ki adat nhi he Daya.**_

 _He realized her voice raising ._

 _Daya –_ _ **toh ab sun lo ...**_

 _And he said loudly_ _ **" NOOOO "**_

 _Suddenly her innocent . beautiful face changed in aggressive one . she pushed him violently on the wall behind him . daya collapsed hitting the wall hard ,_

 _Some how ,He controlled himself and looked at her in shock , he was able to see , tearing mask of innocence from her face , cruelty was peeping out ._

 _her scream echoed the cell._ _ **" DAYAAAAAAAAAAA , you will have to pay for this "**_

 _All the shocked faces were witnessing her rampaging around them . she started throwing everything came in her hand , and everyone was trying hard not to get aimed by her annoyance._

 _But .._

 _ **Madam ?**_

 _The guard dodged the glass coming towards him , and the next moment , the room was sunk in darkness , the only bulb lighting up the room had been broken into pieces ._

 _silence of few moments prevailed along with some uncertain movements ._

 _Shreya curled up her fist –_ _ **oh shit,**_

 _Moving outside the cell she ordered ._

 _Shreya_ _ **\- guard , change the bulb .**_

 _And she moved out ._

 _..._

Flash back ends .

All the guards heaved the sigh of relief when she vanished behind the pillars .

...

All resumed back to their works . daya too was sitting resting his back to the wall thinking something , his hands were tied behind his back .

...

...

Some moments flashed before his eyes ,

 _ **Many years ago ,**_

 _Two kids were playing hide and seek ,_

 _ **Daya , Pakda gya... hahaha ..**_ _the elder one was overjoyed._

 _The smaller kid puffed his cheeks_ _ **\- Kya bhai, apne muze dhund liya ?**_

 _Abhijeet winked at him_ _ **\- Han Daya , tum pakde gye .**_

 _ **Huhhh ..**_ _the reply came ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **arey naraz ho gya? .. achha thik he , ja tu chup ja , main firse tumhe dhundta hun .**_

 _His toddler jumped in rejoice and ran from their ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **Daya , tu kahi bhi chup ja ,**_ _ **duniya me eise koi jagha nhi jaha tum chup sakte ho aur main tumhe dhund nap au.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Flash back ends ._

 _..._

He blinked his eyelashes to remove those tears .

 **Daya – bhai , I know Ap duniya me muze kahise bhi dhund lenge .**

...

His trails of thoughts hindered when he heard some movements ,

The door opened and one guard entered , daya immediately closed his eyes .

Guard skidded a plate towards him .

Guard – **lo kha lo , Kashmir me yeh tumhara akhri khana he , kal subha to tumhe border ke uss parr bheja jayega .**

Daya didn't respond ,

Guard – **abbey , so gya kya?**

And he moved near him negligently , his eyes popped out when realized his neck was in strong grip of two strong hands ...

But it was too late .

...

...

 **Next morning ,**

Altaf was completely numb while seeing the scenery before him . he continuously rubbed his face releasing his tension , his shocked eyes were witnessing lull after the abate of wild storm .

His so called loyal abettors were laying on the floor disheveled condition, some were unconscious , and few who still had their senses present informed him .

Altaf shook one such man vigorously and asked ,

Altaf – **yeh sb kaise huwa? ..kisne kiya ? bolo..**

The man moaned while breathing heavily - **d...d.. .Daya**

And he fell down .

Next moment Altaf rushed before the cell , _**the empty cell**_ ,,

The cut lock still weakly dangling to the door , was mimicking at him .

Altaf – **Daya? ... daya bhag gya ?**

And his limbs gave up , he broke down shivering badly .

Altaf could see one only face in front of his closed eyes – **Bhaijan... ab toh wo muze janse mar dalenge ..**

And he burst out .

...

* * *

End of the chap .

Hope this was quite long chap .

Ap lognke kuch doubts toh clear ho gye honge . to ab sochiye ki,

 **Abhijeet ne Rajveer se kiska jikr kiya hoga ?**

 **Kon the wo log jo shreya se mile ?**

 **Daya cell se kaise bhag paya?**

 **Kya Kisine uski help ki thi ?**

Don't worry , you will get the answers soon .

Pr tbtk review de dijiye .

Thanx to all those who reviewed on the last chap .

 **aash vin , karan , Aftab , Nia 757, Harshit shetty , Sheya d best , krishna . mahesh , Jeba gomes 1, ammunikki, Katiiy** ( thnx being my 200th reviewer) **, Geetshreya holic** ( thnx being my 201st reviewer) **, dareya's lover aka charvi , kv's lover sunshine dareya , luv u shreya , aisha and all the GUESTS - thnx a lot friends . tkcr.**

 **...Dear Aisha Asta la vista means "its a Spanish word HASTA LA VISTA that is used to say SEE YOU LATER & GOODBYE"  
**

Will come back with more thrilles and again a new twist in the fic .

Bye tkcr .

 **Asta La Vista .**

Its **MEGHANA .**


	11. be with me

CHAP 11

Hii friends . Ap sab ko ,

 _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR .**_

 _ **NAYE SAAL KI BAHOT BAHOT SHUBH KAMNAYEN ...**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Lets start with our chap jisme kuch or raj khulne wale he , toh chaliye .

...

* * *

The guard moved near him and forwarded his hand to shake him ,

" **Abbey so gya kya?"**

The very next moment he realized his mistake , but it was too late , his neck gripped in two strong hands , his efforts to get rescued were of no use as IT GOT twisted at once .

pushing his body at one side , DAYA got up and headed towards the gate , it didn't take much time to open , and he peeped outside carefully , two guards were vigilling in the passage , without wasting more time Daya took hold of one of them from behind and kicked other one , a fight of few minutes , resulting in two more lifeless bodies and the place in exhausted condition.

After few more minutes , throwing that last unconscious body over the heap of rest of the bodies, Daya smiled satisfactorily at him and moved towards window which was situated at the end of the passage , he looked down , darkness surrounded over there but after keenly observing the place , he saw that blue van with back door opened . as soon as he peeped out , a torch light from there flashed over him , and again darkness spread over there .

Again he gazed inside till the end of the passage , making it sure that no one is present and next moment he swoop out side the window , for next some seconds , his body was floating in air and unbelievably he came on his feet touching the ground , just one summer salt and he was standing on his feet .

In next few minutes , The engine of blue van growled , some movements , the door closed and the van was on its way . the place was as quiet as before .

...

...

 **Sir , garam , garam chai lijiye...** his ears heard something .

Sir...

 **Annnn**.. jerking his head he looked around , he was sIting at the back seat of a enclosed van and three more people sitting ahead , were accompanying him .

Daya – **ohh...**

Again the same voice was heard – **sir.. chai?**

He looked ahead , one of his junior was extending his hand with a cup of tea.

Daya giving a smile – **han .. thank you . iski sachme sakth jarurat thi .** and he accepted it thank fully .

Daya – **achhi he.**

his eyes had an admiring smile . the officer too smiled .

The taste , color and aroma of that tea ? his mind was pulled in some memories .

...

 _Flashback .._

 _Shreya was gazing him desperately while he was seeping the tea ._

 _Shreya – jii..._

 _In response he took more seeps ._

 _Shreya – daya?.._

 _Daya – han ._

 _Shreya – btaiye toh ? .kaise bni he chai? ..._

 _Daya – chai jaise hi... okkk ._

 _Shreya – okkk? .. Bassss itna hi?_

 _He could sense her disappointment ._

 _Daya – or kya bolna he? .. achhi he ._

 _Shreya – ap mardonki yehi problem hoti he.. apko kisiko thikse tariff krna bhi nhi ata . huhhhh._

 _She was about to go from there ,_

 _Daya – arey ruko toh ..._

 _( clasping her wrist , he pulled her and she bumped on his chest )_

 _Daya - tum hi btao kaise tariff ki jati he?_

 _Shreya became nervous on his touch – muze nhi pta ._

 _Daya was enjoying her nervousness , he released her hand ._

 _Daya – shreya , relax , me toh mazak kr rha tha._

 _Without meeting with his eyes , she immediately run inside the kitchen ._

 _Daya kept on seeing the door from where she vanished ._

 _His lips lit up with pure smile._

 _..._

Flashback end.

...

Unknowingly he smiled and seeped the tea .

Daya pov – **shreya ? .. tum sach me kya ho ? yeh me kbhi nhi jan sakta . kbhi tum BACHHI jaise masoom bnkr mere chehre ki smile bnn gyi or kbhi FOLAD jaisi sakth bnkr meri jann bchanewali MASIHA ... meri zindagi .**

...

Flashback ..

 _It was the same day evening .._

 _He was shocked when shreya pushed him harder on he wall , screaming ._

 _Shreya – daya , you will have to pay for this ._

 _With wide opened eyes , he witnessed the devastation happened in the cell._

 _ **Madam?**_ _His eyes noticed him , One of the guards , who effort fully bent down to dodge her aim , and that glass went ahead towards the wall ._

 _Darkness occupied inside the room , all the stunned faces glued to the ground ._

 _..._

 _And he sensed , a warm breath near his ear whispering some thing and a hand was behind him, fiddling with the ropes tied to his hands ._

 _Shreya was trying to cut the rope with a blade hidden in her palm . the same time she said loudly ._

 _Shreya –_ _ **oh shit .**_

 _The very next moment , Shreya quickly muttered in his ear –_ _ **mene rope thodasa cut kr diya he , apke hath me folding cutter he , or yeh lijiye .**_

 _And daya realized her kissing him harder on his lips , next moment , something was sliding in side his mouth , something very small , like a plastic piece or chocolate wrapper , he guessed ._

 _And she moved back ,_

 _Shreya ordered -_ _ **guard , change the bulb .**_

 _ **...**_

 _The things happened soo quickly that Daya didn't realize what she exactly did with him . he immediately pushed that chit below his tongue ._

 _..._

 _After an hour , daya was sitting resting his back to the wall , his vision was fixed at the gate and both the hands behind . effort fully holding the cutter in between his first two fingers , he accomplished his work successfully . twisting the wrists he relaxed his hands and brought ahead , he again checked the gate and his palm crawled over his mouth . removing the wrapper from his mouth , he hide it in his fist . with no movements , he again relaxed back ,but his vision was down at his half opened fist , in a blink , his eyes ran over it , next moment , the crushed chit was in his mouth and hands behind the body with eyes closed ._

 _The message flashed before his eyes was -_

" _**PANCH guards he , DO door pe or TEEN passage me . rat me 12 bje bahar lane me blue van khadi hogi . passage ke end ki window khuli rahegi , make it fast ."**_

 _Flash back ends .._

 _..._

then every thing went on as it was planed . And now he was sitting in that van free from all barrier .

daya started feeling dizzy . but controlled himself thinking that may be its because of tiredness. .

daya – **rajveer , hum kaha ja rhe he?**

rajveer - **Abhijeet sir ne tumhe sidha lekar ane ko kaha he .**

daya – **matlab Mumbai?**

Rajveer nodded with a light smile .

DAya felt unable to keep his eyes open – **pr shreya ? .. uska kya? .. uski help ki wajhse hi to aj main free hun .**

Rajveer – **sorry , pr unke bareme hume koi order nhi he .**

Daya was speechless on his sentence .

Daya – **rajveer , hume shreya ke pass jana hoga . mere bhagne ke bad unn logonka phla shak uspr hi jayega , uski jan ko khatra he ..**

 **Gadi roko ...**

And he extended his hand to hold drivers shoulder but weakly it fell down and his neck fell behind on backrest of the seat .

Rajveer sighed seeing him sleeping like this .

Rajveer – **achha hua , humne Abhijeet sir ki bat mankr ise nind ki goli dekr sula diya warna ye nhi suntan** .

...

They were proceeding on the planned way silently but rigorously .

...

Some hours passed . and his sleep broke , he was feeling fresh but still his head had little heaviness. He found himself laying on a bed in a small room , Scanning the surrounding place , he got up .

Suddenly the door opened with a light push . he couldn't believe his eyes when saw the person entering inside .

Daya – **Shreya? Tum yaha?**

Shreya smiled and ran towards him .

His joy knew no bounds when found his love in front of him , immediately he pulled her in embrace . she too hugged him back with the same intensity .

Daya – **yeh jagha konsi he ? . or tum yaha kaise? ..**

Before she reply , rajveer entered inside with a knock , along with an orderly carrying a food tray in his hands .

Rajveer – **iska jawab agar main du toh chalega?**

Daya could see smirk on his friends lips who was guiding the orderly where to keep the tray .

Daya – **tu?**

Shreya – **han Daya .. abhi hum Srinagar ke army camp pr he . Rajveer ji hi muze yahan laye he.**

Rajveer – **nhi madam , maine kuch se nhi kiya .**

Daya – **toh?**

Rajveer – **daya . yeh sab Abhijeet sir ke orders the . hum toh bas unhe follow kr rhe the. Okk . jaldise kha lo , thodi der bad hume Mumbai ke liye nikalna he . bye .**

He left and shreya forwarded tray to him .

Daya – **rajveer tumhe kaise janta he?**

...

She remembered ,

...

 _Flashback .._

 _That night , shreya slept beside Veera ,_

 _her eyes were welling up again and again while thinking about her behavior with him . guilt was condemning her heart continuously ._

 _ **...**_

 _Immersed in such thoughts , She startled when a heard a light knock at door ,_

 _Shreya checked the clock -_ _ **" 12 bj chuke he , rat ke iss waqt kon ho sakta he? ..**_

 _She remained silent for some time , again knock was heard ._

 _Shreya cautiously moved near the door –_ _ **kon he?**_

 _her voice was inaudible to herself too ._

 _ **Hume apki help chahiye, please open the door .**_

 _She stuck to the inner side of the door ,_

 _Shreya spoke looking at the door_ _ **\- Pr ap he kon?**_

 _ **...**_

 _The whispering voice heard_ _ **\- We are from CID , hum Daya ke dost he , uski salamati ki khatir hi sahi pr darwaza kholiye please .**_

 _It was the magic of that name Daya , without wasting a single minute , Shreya opened the latch . one man entered inside leaving 2-3 men behind ._

 _ **Tum log bahar nazar rkho .**_

 _He closed the door behind him and smiled ,_

 _Man asked courteously_ _ **– madaa kya Aphi shreya?**_

 _She nodded , and ..._

 _Man –_ _ **mera nam Rajveer he , daya ka dost or CID officer bhi . hum yahan Mumbai CID ke ACP Abhijeet sir ke orders pr aye he .**_

 _She never thought that destiny will oblige her that quickly , the conversation went on long ._

 _rajveer – madam ,_ _ **kya ap yeh kr payegi ?**_

 _Shreya had a spark in her eyes_ _ **– Rajveerji ,**_ _ **daya ke liye main kuch bhi kr sakti hun . pr wahanse bahar nikalne ke bad woh kaise ayenge?**_

 _ **Rajveer – ap fikr mt kijiye , wo jimma humara . use wahanse sahi salamat nikalne ka kam humara.**_

 _He ended up while getting up_ _ **\- ok , all the best , bye .**_

 _it was beyond her expectations , she found her way out off all the crisis._

 _Flash back ends ._

 _..._

Shreya looked up at him with wet eyes .

Shreya – **thodi bhi galti hoti to main apne apko kbhi maf nhi kr pati.**

Daya cupped her face gently – **nhi shreya , muze kuch nhi hota . tum jo mere sath thi .**

And he hugged her .

Daya - **aj agar main sahi slamat hun to bas tumhari badoulat . tumhare bahot ehsan he muzpr .**

Shreya separated herself .

Shreya placed a finger on his lips – **nhi daya , please aise mt boliye , ulta muze apka or ACP sir ka ehsannmand hona chahiye jnki wajhse hi .**

She couldent complete her sentence as they heard Rajveer calling them .

 **Rajveer – daya chale?**

 **Daya – han .. aa rhe he.**

And they moved out , shreya looked at daya who was busy with other officers .

Shreya pov **– Apne mere liye kya kiya yeh ap nhi jante . meri duniya me agar aj firse bahar ane ja rhi he to wo ap hi ki wajhse . thank you daya . main apse bahot pyar krti hun .**

 **...**

End of the chapter .

Hope it was worth of reading .

Next chap will contain full DAREYA moments . *

Thanx to all those who reviewed for previous chap

 **sbc , Harshit shetty , shreya best , Nia757, Geet shreyaholic , ammunikki, karan, prema , Ayesha , luv u shreya , jebagomes , priya , shrein , Aftab , , Mahesh, aashvin , arooj , aisha , Soni18, Abhi .**

 **and all guests - thaks a lot . and**

 **once again HAPPY NEW YEAR .**

 **...**

Jaldi hi Fir milungi.

 **HAsta LA Vista .**

 **Its MEGHANA.**

.


	12. moments together

hii, friends ,

lets start with this chap .

* * *

chap 12-

Daya return back to Mumbai .

After some days ...

In Delhi ...

That strict looking man with buttony sly eyes was in deep thoughts but his face has no single wrinkle , no one can guess what is in his mind only his cunning eyes had some expressions but were not easily readable , his junior finished his narration and looked at him , After hearing the report from his officer .

Man1 reclined back – **finally woh mil hi gya ?**

Man 2 replied happily – **yes sir , with the God's grace .**

First man glared the second one .

Man 1 asked with vengeful smile - **God's grace or ACP. Abhijeet's ? ...**

Man2 stammered while meeting with his eyes .

Man2 – **woh .. sir .. ACp sir ke orders the , we ought to follow them .**

Man 1 – hmm .. or uss ladki ka kya?

Man2- sir..

And he stopped lowering his head , man 1 was a surprised on such of his act .

Man 1- yes officer? Maine tumse kuch pucha he?

Man2 - DCP sir , woh insp . Daya ...

Dcp - what? .. Insp . Daya ? uska kya?

The junior officer didn't reply .but Dcp could visualize what would have happened .

Dcp – okk .. you may go now .

Saluting him he went from there .

Dcp - ohh yeh Acp. Abhijeet bhi na... hr jagha ise kyon interfare krna hota he?

...

In outskirt of Mumbai ,

A small lonely house , the bike stopped at the gate and he headed towards the leaving room .

He entered in that specific room which looked empty . his vision run all around and sensed some ones presence in the balcony attached to the room . he walked towards it and found her standing at one corner placing hands on railings and eyes fixed somewhere . he slowly moved closer and hugged her from behind .

 **Are aap?** She said without turning back in his hug and rested her head at his chest .

 **Tumne kaise jana ki main aya hun? ...** He asked while turning her back.

The smile let out from those delicate lips pinched his heart . her eyes were sparkling , not because she was happy but still something was piercing her inside .

Shreya replied – **apke siway dusra or kon ata he yahan? Ab toh Muze adat ho gyi he isss akele pan ki ..**

His hands were still resting on her waist and eyes trying to peep in side her heart .

 **Kya hua Aisha?..ky..** she immediately placed a finger on his lips .

Seeing His raised eyebrows , she removed her finger and said lovingly .

Shreya – **aha ... Aisha nhi ...**

Daya still had Question in his eyes – **toh?**

Shreya - **Shreya.. Ap muze isi nam se jante he na ...**

Daya – **par tumhara asli nam toh Aisha he aor ab jabki main jan gya hun toh...**

Shreya - **jan toh ap bahot kuch jan gye the . fir bhi kbhi muze nhi jataya .. toh Aj bhi who atit mt yad dilaiye please .**

Daya pecked at her forehead . and cupped her face

Daya – **shreya ...**

Shreya kept hands on his hands – **hmm..**

 **Daya – I know ,tum bahot akelapan mehsus kr rhi ho, pr kya kru ? tumhe iss trha kisi ke samne nhi la sakte he. tum samaz rhi ho na ?**

Shreya nodded heavily and hugged him tightly .daya too continued caressing her . they remained silent for some time feeling each other .

Daya – **kya soch rhi thi?**

he saw that shade of sadness in her eyes ..

Daya - **Rehan ke bare me?**

Shreya had tears ready to flood out but she immediately lowered her face .

Daya – **shreya .idhar dekho ...** he lifted her chin **maine bataya na tumhe ki woh thik he .. or 1 din phle tumne usse video call bhi to ki thi na .. fir ye udasi kyon ?**

Shreya – **daya .. aisa nhi he . use dekhe hue 3 sall hone aye . mera dil bahot kr rha he use dekhne ko ...**

Daya – **main janta hun .. pr thoda or intezar kr lo . main khud tumhe usse milwa dunga . .. kya tumhe muzpr bharosa nhi ?**

Shreya couldent control her tears those were flowing on her cheeks .

Daya gently wiped her tears – **tum janti ho na .. Rehan hume kis halat me mila tha . immediately use shift nhi krwaya hota toh uski jan bachna mishkil tha .. Ab jakr uski tabiyat thik hone lgi he .. pr abhi bhi uspr khatra mandara rha he . Aj uski hi gawahi ki wajhse hume kai nye terrorist addo ke bare me pta chala he.**

Shreya was hearing him silently .

Daya - **tum to jan gyi ho ki main kya kam krta hun .. humare kam me bahot si bate aisi hoti he jo apne rishtedaro ko bhi nhi batayi ja sakti . bas itna jan lo ki wo safe he pr uski security bhi to jaruri he na?**

The response came in weak nod .

Shreya – **daya , please itna to btaiye ki wo kaha he?**

Daya – **use india me rkhna khatre se khali nhi tha to use humne Brazil bhej diya he . bhaike ek source ke pass .**

Shreya – **daya apne mere liye kya kuch nhi kiya . ap ki hi wajhse mera bhai aj wapas mil gya he . or main bhi uss daldal se nikal payi hun .**

Daya - **maine kuch nhi kiya he , joh kuch bhi kiya bhai ne kiya he ..**

 _ **...**_

 _Flashback .._

 _30 days before .._

 _The night captured the world ._

 _After finishing his wireless call. Daya checked his mails and he was shocked to see that information ._

 _Daya –_ _ **Rehan ? .. han ab yad aya ki maine use kaha dekha tha .. yeh to unhi bachho me se ek he jo galtise sarhad par yaha ghus aye the .. pr unn bachho ko to puch tach krke army ne fir border tk chod diya tha .**_

 _then he checked the other mail where he saw pic of shreya ,after scanning the whole information ,he sighed ._

 _daya –_ _ **oh , matlab mera shak sahi nikla ..toh Aisha hi Shreya bankr india me ayi he. pr Rehan ? veera ne bataya wo unka bhai he , fir shreya ki aisi kya majboori thi jo usne yeh sb muzse chupaya . muze usse directly bat krni hi hogi .**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Then he decided to talk to her face to face ,_

 _And when he met her , he straightway got into the topic , but as shreya was unaware of his intention ._

 _Since last two hours , he was trying to make her understand but shreya was stubborn enough not to respond him positively ._

 _ **Shreya , I am asking you again , who is this boy ? kya rishta he tumhara isse?**_

 _He was demanding with irritated tone ._

 _But shreya was still in fix to trust him or not ,_

 _Shreya –_ _ **daya , ap ko kase pta chala rehan ke bareme?**_

 _Daya gripped her wrist –_ _ **shreya ,answer me first? Its important.**_

 _Shreya realized , now its not possible to hide anything from him ._

 _Shreya too raised her voice_ _ **\- han rehan ko main janti hun ,who mera bhai he. suna apne?**_

 _Daya looked straight in her eyes –_ _ **or tum ? .tum kon ho ? .. tumhara nam shreya nhi he na?**_

 _Shreya smiled sarcastically –_ _ **ohh ,toh sab information nikal aye he ap? .. fir yeh nakli nakab kyon? .. sidhe sidhe hi bat krte he na?**_

 _ **Phle yeh btaiye ki muzse puch kon rha he ? . . mere Daya ?.ya Insp .DAYA?**_

 _Daya –_ _ **jb tk Shreya bat kregi, daya sunega.. or jb Aisha bat kregi Insp. Daya jawab dega.**_

 _ **Ab bolo?**_

 _He waited for her to open up ._

 _Shreya sighed and replied -_ _ **han , mera nam shreya nhi he , main Aisha hun . apke iss desh ki nhi hun main .**_

 _She paused , expecting his shocked face but he was calm ._

 _Daya replied –_ _ **pta he muze . tumhara nam , tum kahase ho , sab janta hun main . yaha tk ki tum terrorists gut se connected ho yeh bhi maloom he muze .**_

 _ **. pr yahake logone kya bigada tha tumhara joh tum ne yeh khatarnak rasta apnaya? .. aisi kya majboori aa gyi tumhari jaisi ladki ko jo atankwadiyon se milkr iss desh ke khilaf ho gyi . .**_

 _Shreya –_ _ **wah , mera sabkuch to ap logone loot liya or ab puch rhe ki maine ye rasta kyon apnaya?**_

 _Daya remained firm –_ _ **shreya , paheliyan mt buzao , saf saf batao .**_

 _Shreya burst out_ _ **– mera bhai , Rehan ? woh 18 sal ka masoom bachha , galtise sarhad par yaha india me aa gya tha , usne kya bigada tha ap logonka? . boliye ? fir uske sath apki army ne aisa salook kyon kiya ?**_

 _Daya –_ _ **what? Yeh tum kya bol rhi ho? ..Rehan ke sath Indian army ne kya kiya?**_

 _Shreya –_ _ **han , itne dino tk us begunah ko quid me rakh kr kisi khatarnak muzarim ki trha use Torture kiya jar ha he , fir bhi puch rhe he ki kya bigada yaha ke logone mera? ..**_

 _Daya was shocked after hearing this ._

 _Daya moved near her unintentionally –_ _ **ek minute , shreya . kuch bahot bdi misunderstanding he . Rehan ..**_

 _Shreya cut him with redden eyes –_ _ **dekha , muze pta tha Ap bhi issi system ka hissa he . Ap bhi nhi manenge.**_

 _Daya shown photo to her –_ _ **wait , shreya , itn ijaldi kisi bhi natije pr mt awo .**_

 _ **Tum janti ho maine abhi tumhe rehan ke bare me kyon pucha? .. mere pass uski yeh photo kaise ayi?**_

 _Shreya gave a confused look ._

 _Daya –_ _ **ek sall phle ki bat he , meri training Asamsol ke army base camp pr chal rhi thi , ek din humare soldiers kuch 17 -18 sal ke bachho ko pakad kr laye the , jo sarhad par krke galti se iss side aye the , unse kafi puch tach ki gyi . or fir foreign ministry se unki begunahi sabit hone pr unhe chod diya gya .**_

 _Shreya still had suspect in her mind –_ _ **no,, Aap jhoot bol rhe ho. Rehan abhi bhi ap logonki hirasat me he.**_

 _Daya –_ _ **muze jhoot bolne ki jarruat nhi he and u know that .**_

 _Seeing him very firm , shreya shivered at the core , her confidence started vacillating now . her eyes welled up ._

 _Shreya –_ _ **magar .. woh ghar wapas nhi aya he.**_

 _Daya –_ _ **ohh, shreya , dekho , main tumhri help kr sakta hun . muze puri bat btao . Rehan ke ghar wapas na ane pr tumne kya kiya? Kya kisine tumse contact kiya ya fir tumne kisisse help mangi ho?**_

 _Listening his promising voice , Shreya too became mild –_ _ **han , daya , baki bachhe kuch dino bad wapas a gye pr Rehan nhi aya . or ek din ...**_

 _And shreya narrated him , how Altaf contacted her .. then her meeting with Mj. Khan – his promise to bring Rehan back if she work for them – she had no option to join him as it was the only ray of hope - and then how she engulfed in that dirty work_

 _Daya -_ _ **fir Rehan ?**_

 _Shreya -_ _ **unn logone humesha muze rehan ko lekar andhere me rkha .**_

 _Daya –_ _ **shreya , muze to ab doubt ho rha he ki inhi logone Rehan ko agwah kr liya he or ab tumse apna kam niklwa rhe he.**_

 _all the incidences started flickering in front of her eyes and she too realized that she was trapped brutally in well planned trap ._

 _shreya was shocked and felt embarrassed to meet with his eyes ._

 _daya cupped her face , and peeped in her eyes with love –_ _ **shreya , joh hua use bhul jao , isme tumhari koi galti nhi thi , tumne joh kiya woh apne bhai ko wapas lane ke liye kiya.**_

 _Shreya was touched by his concern about her ._

 _ **Shreya – muze maf kr dijiye Daya , maine apko galat samza .**_

 _ **Daya – shreya , main tumse pyar krta hun .**_

 _shreya had fear to loose him **\- daya , meri sachhai janneke bad ,Ap muze chodkr chale nhi jayenge na?**_

 _ **daya - nhi ,Shreya , main tumhe chodkr kahi nhi jaunga . or promise krta hun ki kuch bhi ho jaye , main Rehan ko wapas launga .**_

 _And they hugged each other._

...

Flaskback ends.

Daya separated her from him . after talking for more time , he asked her ,

Daya – **ab chalu? Kafi rat ho gyi he . Kal issi waqt wapas aunga.**

As he turned to go , he felt his hand pulled , he stopped and looked behind at her .

Daya – **kya hua?**

Shreya came closer to him – **Aj muze akele chod kr mt jaiye please .**

Daya – **pr shreya .. yeh kaise possible he?**

He couldn't continue looking in her eyes , those were filled with sadness .

Daya pulled her towards him gently .

Daya – **ok .. main nhi jata . happy?**

Shreya smiled widely through wet eyes and hugged him tight .

...

After dinner ,

he was laying on the bed thinking about all the incidences that brought them closer overcoming all the barriers in between them .

 ** _A young , innocent girl with many dreams about her family , her future life, came before his eyes . as soon as he touched her hands ,she smiled shyly and suddenly her smile turned in to gloominess ._ **

his thought hindered when ,

shreya came and saw him immersed . she came to the bed .

shreya – **daya , soye nhi ?**

daya smiled – **nind nhi aa rhi he. tum so jawo.**

Shreya sat beside him , and starred him silently .

Daya – **shreya ,**

He sensed the agitation in her heart .

slowly he rose from his place and cupped her face . shreya closed her eyes and absorbed in his touch .

His embrace gave her most wanton feeling in which she started melting willingly ..

...

 _ **Aisa lga , muze phli dafa , tanha me ho gyi yara .**_

 _ **Hun pareshansi me , ab ye khne ke liye ,**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye**_

 _ **...**_

He took a good look of her face .

 _ **Aisa lga , muze phli dafa , tanha me ho gya yara .**_

 _ **Hun pareshansa me , ab ye khne ke liye ,**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye ,**_

 _ **...**_

His face was getting closer by inches , her heart started running at fastest speed feeling his breath on her face .

 _ **dhadke ankhome dil mera**_

 _ **jb karib au tere**_

daya pecked at her forehead and then her cheek .

 _ **dekhu me jb bhi aina**_

 _ **han tu hi rubaru rhe mere**_

 _ **ishq ki baj me aa .**_

 _ **aja bhne ke liye**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye ,**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye ,**_

 **...**

In no time , His lips took hold of her lips . suckling them with passion he lost himself . his hands held her tight at back , and spark arouse in her body .

 _ **Mangu na koi asman**_

 _ **Tu sitarron ka jahan.**_

 _ **Bn ja tu mera humsafar**_

 _ **Na muze chahiye koi makan**_

 _ **Dil hi kafi he tera , mere rhne ke liye**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye ,**_

 _ **Tu jaruri sa he muzko, zinda rhne ke liye ,**_

 **...**

Slowly leaning over her , daya lied her down . That night gave new meaning to their lives .

...

* * *

End of the chap .

* * *

so will dareya live happily ever after or still destiny is ready with some more obstacles for them ?

how will they overcome it ?

And what is Abhijjet 's role in all this?

...

thanx to all those who read and reviewed on last chap .

love dareya , jebagomes , Mahesh15, Harshit shetty , shreya best , arooj , Ayesha , Nia757 , Aftab , ammunikki, karan , KAVINSANJANA, Soni18, prema , Krishna .

and

all guests - thanx a lot .

* * *

 **"THERE ARE ONLY TWO WAYS TO LIVE YOUR LIFE ,**

 **ONE IS AS THOUGH NOTHING IS MIRACLE,**

 **THE OTHER IS AS IF EVERYTHING IS."**

* * *

BYE, TKCR. **  
**

its MEGHANA.


	13. Abhijeet ka Atit

Hi ,friends ,

Lets start with next chap .

A **small surprise** is waiting for you , hope apko pasand ayega .

* * *

Chap 13 -

Next morning ,

Daya entered in side his house with a blissful mind . he was about to move towards his room , and stopped hearing a call .

 **Daya, kaha gya tha rat bhar?**

He turned to see HIM sitting on the arm chair , his both hands folded before his chest and eyes fixed on him .

Daya went to him – **"Bhai ! aap kb aye? "**

Abhijeet - **Kal rat ko hi , pr tum kaha gye the?**

Daya lowered his head and replied hesitantly ,

Daya – **bhai ,main shreya ke ghar gya tha. Ap to jante he na... wo bahot akeli...**

Before he could complete , Abhijeet interrupted .

Abhijet took the news paper in his hand – **fresh hokr breakfast kr lo . fir muze tumse bat krni he.**

Daya opened mouth but shut it again , looking at Abhijeet who engrossed himself in news paper .

...

As daya went from there , Abhijeet remembered memories of last day.

 _The previous day ,_

 _in DELHI ..._

 _he was seated before his supreme officer ._

 _commissioner of police –_ _ **mt bhulo ACP**_ _,_ _ **use sb pta tha . mission me jane ka matlab kya wo nhi janta? Ek Spy se itni bdi galti ? not expected .**_

 _A bhijeet protested -_ _ **but sir ,Daya humara ek honest officer he**_ _ **. or usne apni kabiliat humesha prove ki he .**_

 _CoP -_ _ **toh? Us se phle bhi toh aise kabil officers the , pr apni ek galti ki saza unhe kya mili tumhe bhi pta he , tb toh tumhe koi fark nhi pda , to fir aj hi kyon?**_

 _ **kahi former Acp Pradyuman ka chahita chela Abhijeet piche to nhi hat rha he?**_

 _Abhi glared him_ _ **– sir?**_

 _CoP too meet with his eyes -_ _ **kyon ? galat bol rha hun? bhai ka pyar Acp Abhijeet ke pairo me bedi bn gya na?**_

 _ **bas apne bhai ko bhi uss jagha dekhkr sab bhul gye ?**_

 _ **dagmaga gye tumhare sare asool ?**_

 _ **akhir tum bhi aam insan hi nikle ACP ?**_

 _Abhi jeet unintentionally raised his voice -_ _ **Sir , ap meri imandari pr yun shak nhi kr sakte ? maine iss desh ki sewa me apni life ke 20 sal diye he.**_

 _Finally , CoP blurted out -_ _ **han , itne salo ki bedag imandar duty pr akhri dinome me dhabba lag jayega .**_

 _Abhijeet -_ _ **ok sir , I am ready . boliye kya he apka faisla ? Ab mere liye age kya orders he ?**_

 _CoP -_ _ **tum toh jante ho na , race ke GHODE ki value tb tk hi rhti he jb tk wo race me bhagta he ,**_

 _Abhijeet assented -_ _ **sir**_

 _CoP –_ _ **jis din yeh ghoda baith gya , woh apne malik ke kisi bhi kam ka nhi rhta . or jante ho Abhijeet ? aise BEKAR ghode ke sath kya kiya jata he?**_

 _Abhi jeet didn't take off his eyes from CoP ._

 _CoP -_ _ **uske mar dete he, yaha goli dag kr**_ _( pointing at the centre of his own forehead )_

 _Abhijeet queried without hiding his grump -_ _ **imandari ka yehi sila milta he use?**_

 _CoP ignored his harsh tone -_ _ **Defence se related har matter me strict rules follow krne hi pdte he Acp . yaha Dil se nhi Dimagse KAm lena pdta he . Sher ko sher ki trha hona chahiye , Aj agar sher shikar krne ki bajay ghas khane lge to kaise chalega?**_

 _ **Tumhara yeh officer apni duty chodkr ek am admi ki zindagi jine nikla he .**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **toh sir ? Usme galat kya he? kya kisi ko apni life khud apni marji se jine ka hak nhi he?**_

 _CoP could sense a rebellious voice –_ _ **nhi ACP , Aam polisewale ko yeh azadi hoti hogi pr spy ko nhi , uski zindagi iss desh ke liye hoti he, woh jb oath leta he tabhi se uska apni life pr se hak khatm , or jis din uske dil me Am insan jaise khyal ane lge , samaz lo , ki ghoda bekar ho gya**_ _.( reading expressions on Abhijeet ' s face)_ _ **. dekho , isme mera kuch bhi matlab nhi he, or tum bhi yeh bat jante ho . spy ke pass humare desh ki suraksha se related kafi khufiya jankari rhti he , jo agar kisi galat hato me lg gyi to khatra ho sakta he . tum samaz rhe ho na? . woh kisi chalte firte human bomb se kam nhi hoga , isliye...**_

 _Abhi –_ _ **kya sir?**_

 _CoP -_ _ **Kya Abhi bhi APko sab batena ki jarurat he , ACP ABHIJEET?**_

 _And CoP extended his right hand to ABhijeet . Abhijeet looked at his hand once and again at his face ._

 _CoP witnessed , ammunitions were crammed and he could see the effect of his pricking words , sparks were emitting out , at any time , the blast was about to explode ._

 _Abhijeet left the cabin and CoP sighed internally ._

...

Flashback ends .

The meeting got over leaving his mind uncertainly restless with many questions circling around him.

First time , His mind and heart , stood against each other .

And he was in fix .

...

After an hour .

Daya had started getting restless in front of HIM who was starring him constantly .

Daya – **bhai ,yeh ap kya kahe rhe he?**

Abhijeet - **han tumne sahi suna DAya . tumhe Shreya ko bhulna hi hoga.**

Daya was shocked – **kya? Yeh kaise ho sakta he?**

ABhijeet cross folded his hands and kept on gazing his brother .

Abhijeet peeped in his eyes – **kya problem he? .**

Daya replied - **Main use pyar krta hun , she is my life .**

Abhijeet turned stony **\- Tum ek CID officer ho aur tumhara kam he muzrimoko pkdna , na ki unhe panah dena aur PYAR krna .**

Daya looked up at his brother or was he a senior ?

Daya too replied firmly - **Shreya muzrim nhi he , bhai .**

Abhijeet - **Ohh , toh ab tum faisla kroge ki kon muzrim he or kon nhi . mt bhulo ki who ladki ek terrorist group se mili hui he .**

Daya didn't give up – **nhi bhai , who galtise unke changulme fas gyi thi . she is innocent . aura b toh usne khud hume sab btaneka faisala kiya he na , toh fir yeh berukhi kyon?**

Abhijeet tried to convince him - **Kuch bhi reason ho , pr usne unn terrorists ka sath diya tha . tum bhul nhi sakte ki wohi thi jisne unn logon ko army bases ki information nikalne me madad ki thi .**

Daya - **Lekin ap bhi bhul nhi sakte he ki uski help ki wajhse hi Aj main zinda , sahi salamat wapas aya hun .**

Abhijeet removed his last weapon - **Yeh cid insp daya bat kr rha he yah koi Aashik ?**

Daya was used to with this of his tone , unknowingly his voice became sentimental.

Daya - **Bhai? ..yeh Ap bol rhe ho? Kya pyar krna gunah he?**

Abhijeet - **Daya , humari job kis trha ki he, kya tum nhi jante ho? Hume pyar krne ka hak nhi he . duty hi humara jeevan he.**

Daya smiled dejectedly .

Daya - **Han , sahi kaha apne. Chahe Kisiki jan hi chali jaye par hum apne kam krta rhna chahiye , hain na?**

Abhijeet got alert , he sensed his bros intention , unknowingly topic was proceeding towards that of his bitter past ?

Daya – **main sach bol rha hun na , bhai ? koi apke intezar me akhri sans hi , fir bhi hum piche nhi hatenge . right , bhai?**

Abhijeet jerked stood from his chair , Daya could see him shuddering , and sweating profusely .

 **Bhai , chup kyon ho gye ho? Itihas fir khudko dohrata hua dikh rha he na?**

his question pricked in Abhijeet' s heart .

He sat on the couch with thud ,

 _ **...**_

" _ **ABhijeet?...**_ _Someone was calling him from a far away distance_ _ **"**_

Some innocent moments flushed him with them .

...

The picture scattered in pieces and he heard .

Daya – **BHABI ne apki rah dekhte dekhte akhri sans li .** **Apka intezar krte hue usne yeh duniya hi chod di , bhai .**

Now , this was the limit, how could he cross it? .. how did he dare to open pages of those moments which he buried deep in his heart .

Abhijeet shouted on the top of his lungs - **Daya , chup kr. Tumhari koi bhi bhabi nhi he , Humari shadi nhi hui thi.**

DAYA was not ready to give up .

dAya - - **Han , apki shadi nhi hui , pr fir bhi wo meri bhabi thi .**

Abhijeet was still quivering - **Daya ?**

Daya - **Han bhai , agar usse koi rishta nhi he , toh , ab tk apne shadi kyon nhi ki? Kyon akele zindi ka imtihan de rhe he ?**

Abhijeet didn't reply and turning back , hide his face in palm .

Daya moved near him – **main batata hun , ap unse abhi bhi pyar krte he .**

Abhijeet again shouts nad moved away from him – **daya ? chup kr.**

Daya sounded demanding - **Nhi bhai, aj mani chup nhi baith sakta . ap TARIKA bhabi se aj bhi pyar krte he , unki yado me jee rhe he, ap unhe bhul nhi paye he .**

Abhijeet - **Daya , maine kaha bas kr .**

Daya moved near him , his sarcastic words were weakening him more .

Daya – **nhi ,bhai , aj nhi , aj muze mt rokiye , u r in guilt , ACP Abhijeet is in guilt , yeh mere samne baitha hua CID ka supreme officer , joh kisika adorable senior he , kisika IDOL he , sari duniya janti he ACP Abhijeet ne jis kam me hat dala , use har hal me pura kiya , han , success unke kadam chumti he . log kahte he ki apne kabhi bhi harr ka muh nhi dekha .** ( he paused for a moment , that second stressed up Abhijet abruptly) ..

 **Pr main janta hun ki zindgi ke hato ek bar ap har chuke ho . WOH EK HAR , joh ap kbhi bhul nhi paye , jisne humesha apke dil ko zinzodkar rakh diya .**

 **BHAI, AP KHUDKO BHABI KI MOUT KA JIMMEDAR MANTE HEY ?**

Abhijeet couldn't control his annoyance,

 **Dayaaaa ,...**

daya was stunned to see him with raised hand and red eyes .

Daya barely composed himself – **mariye na Bhai , ruk kyon gye?**

He couldn't see his big brother collapsed like this .

Daya pleaded before Abhijeet **\- Please , bhai , firse koi nayi TARIKA mt bnane dijiye .**

Abhieet s hand came down weakly , he only waved Daya to go away from there .

A weak whisper escaped out – **ja ... ja ,yahanse .**

...

Flashback -

 _ **Oh my GOD , Abhijeet , I don't believe it , ek minute , are you really proposing me? Or is it a dream?**_ _... that fair girl with curly hair had giggle on her lips ._

 _Abhijeet wiped sweat beads from his forehead , one more time ._ _ **– arey itna sab krne bad bhi tum muzpr doubt kr rhi ho ?**_

 _He signaled her to check around them , she followed his vision .they were in his house , a nicely decorated place with flowers ,_

 _Table where they sat was flooding with many of her favorite dishes along with a candle at the centre . and player , playing her favorite tune ._

 _She looked at him , Her dream man, in his signature brown coat and the same killer smile for which she could have died many deaths ,was making her to believe in him ._

 _Yes , it was not any dream but the beautiful reality of her life ._

 _Tarika - tum nhi jante ,Abhjeet , tumne aj muze kitni khushi di he . I am very happy today ._

 _He was observing her bloomed face rejoicing uncontrollably ._

 _Tarika had spark in her eyes – sach kahu toh , muze lga tha ki isss janam me humara milna possible nhi ._

 _Abhijeet leaned ahead – kyon?_

 _Tarika replied naughtily - tumne TARIKA JI se TARIKA pr anemehi 6 saal lga diye . toh muze lga iss janam me tum muze apne pyar ka izhar kro yeh toh ... leaving her sentence incomplete , she sighed dramatically._

 _She was surprised when saw him blushing ._

 _Abhijet - kya tarikaji , ap bhi?_

 _Tarika pointed him – dekha . caught you ... and burst out in laugh._

 _Abhijjet too joined her ._

 _Abhijet- kyon na , apki khushi ko thoda sa aur badha diya jaye?_

 _Tarika raised her brows – jaise?_

 _Abhijeet softly placed his hand on her hand – agle hafte me mangani ke bare me tumhara kya khyal he?_

 _Tarika remained dumbstruck , when realized what he said then ._

 _Abhijeet – Tarika ,tumhe kuch nhi kahna ?_

 _Blush on her redden cheeks answered him instead ._

 _Her hand slipped in his hand._

 _Flashback ends ._

 _..._

He sunk deep in his thoughts , without caring for that flood of warm water , which was unendingly coming down from his eyes , like his never ending pain .

Abhijeet – **kyon? TARIKA . kyon chali gyi tum? .muze ek mouka toh deti ?**

 **...**

* * *

 **End of the chap .**

hope apko iss part me Abhijeet achha lga ho?

Toh, kya hua tha Abhijeet ke atit me ?

Or Tarika ? use kya hua?

Apke sare sawaloke jawab jaldi hi mil jayenge, stay tuned .

Thanx to all reviewers .

 **Harshit shetty , katiiy , ammunikki, Nia757, luv u shreya , shreya best , Abhi22, karan , arooj , Aftab , aashvin , Geet shreya holic , jebagomes , Topaz007 , kv's lover sunshine dareya , shreya BD , Mashesh 15 and guests - thanx a lot .**

Hasta La Vista .

Its MEGHANA .


	14. its destined?

Chap14

Hii friends . its ur next chap . enjoy .

...

* * *

Abhijeet sunk deep in his thoughts , without caring for that flood of warm water , which was unendingly coming down from his eyes , like his never ending pain .

Abhijeet – **kyon? TARIKA . kyon chali gyi tum? .muze ek mouka toh deti ?**

Again some pages flickered before his eyes .

 **...**

 _Flashback .._

 _The engagement day ,_

 _It was already past 9 in the night ._

 _ **You are looking gorgeous, Tarika...**_ _someone commented ._

 _Curly beauty in white anarkali managed to smile forcefully with a light nod . but her eyes fixed on the gate , waiting for him ._

 _ **TArika , Beta , aa jayega Abhijeet, chinta kyon krti ho?**_

 _Her mother patted her shoulder ._

 _Tarika shown her disappointment_ _ **– han , maa, par itna late? ... sab mehman bhi aa gye he , Ab tk Abhijeet ko aa jana chahiye tha .**_

 _Tarika turned to DAya –_ _ **Daya, Abhijeet ka phone lga kya?**_

 _Daya was in his early twenties that time ._

 _Daya removed mobile from his ear –_ _ **nhi bhabi , woh phone nhi utha rhe .**_

 _Tarika couldn't hide her frustration –_ _ **usne tumse kuch kaha tha kya?**_

 _Daya_ _ **– bhabi, subha unhe CID HQ se emergency call aya tha meeting ke liye , bureau jate hue muze bolke gye ki main sidha hall pr pahunch jaunga , bas itna hi kaha tha bhai ne , aur kuch bhi nhi . aur ab toh phone bhi nhi utha rhe**_ _._

 _She sighed hiding her moist eyes ._

 _Every now and then , her gaze was falling on gate bringing more and more disappointment ._

 _..._

 _The night slipped away slowly . hubbub changed into unbearable silence . all guests dispersed ._

 _ **Tarika , beta ,Ab hume bhi ghar chalna chahiye ...**_ _her mother weaved hand from her hair and softly called her ._

 _ **Annnn...**_ _whimper escaped from her sealed lips , before anyone could understand , she clutched her purse and dashed out side the hall ._

 _..._

 _The midnight time , the car was running on a very silenced road with least ppl , passerby was astonished to see the speed of that car , it was running like driver was absent inside ._

 _She swiftly swiveled the wheel in full speed ,her frantic tears were flowing continuously despite of her dejection ._

 _Tring .. tring .. her mobile rang ._

 _Tarika –_ _ **kyon ? Abhijeet , aisa kyon kiya tumne mere sath?**_

 _Mobile beside her was continuously trying to gain her attention , she glared it and a intense flash suddenly blinded her vision , she effort fully tried to control but ... her body experienced a heavy jolt, the wheels distorted and a wall appeared before her .._

 _ **BANGGGGG...**_

 _Her eye lashes shuttered off the light . inside the car , at one corner the mobile too silenced ._

 _..._

 _Flashback ends ..._

Abhijeet had her photo in his hands , his wail has no bounds .

Abhijeet gulped – **Tarika , kya muze kabhi maf kar paogi ? .. please . daya ne thik kaha , tumhari mout ka jimmedar main hi hun .**

 **...**

 _Flashback ..._

 _After a day ._

 _In the hospital ,_

 _Doctor –_ _ **sorry , humne puri koshish ki pr ... ab toh koi miracal hi unhe wapas la sakta he.**_

 _Tarikas Mother –_ _ **Doctor ? ..**_

 _Doctor looked at Daya -_ _ **unke pass kam time bacha he , Ap unse mil aiye.**_

 _The horrified faces entered inside the room , where she was laying peacefully surrounding in many machines ._

 _She started gaining her senses back but still had eyes closed . and heard someone calling her ._

 _Man –_ _ **bhabi , Ap housla rkho , bhai ate hi honge .**_

 _TArika uttered –_ _ **D ...A ...**_

 _Her eyelids blinked a bit , and he continued with hopes ._

 _Daya –_ _ **bhabi , HQ ne kal subha meeting ke bad suddenly bhai ko khfiya mission pr bhej diya . unhe humse milne ka mouka bhi nhi mila , yaha tk ki bhai ko unka phone bhi surrender karna pda . par ap chinta mt kriye , who jaldi hi wapas ayenge . hum unhe contact krne ki koshish kr rhe he.**_

 _Daya noticed a glitter in those ajar pale eyes ._

 _Daya continued while sobbing –_ _ **bhabi , ap jaldi thik ho jaiye , Apko aise dekh kr bhai ko bilkul bhi achha nhi lgega . or jb wo ayenge na toh Ap unhe khub dantiyega .**_

 _She forced a weak smile when He carefully took her hand in his hand ._

 _Daya -_ _ **please , bhabi**_ _._

 _His sentence remained stuck in his throat when sensed hr hand weakly slipping off his hand . he looked up at her face , her eyes closed with mild curl on her lips ._

 _TM –_ _ **Tarikaaaa ...**_

 _All rushed to the room after hearing him yelling ..._ _ **DOCTORRR...**_

 _..._

 _Flashback ends .._

Abhijeet cuddled tarika's photo to his chest .

Abhijeet – **tumne mera intezar bhi nhi kiya . jab main wapas aya toh tum muze chodkr ja chuki thi ,or main akela ho gya . Tarika kyon gyi tum muze chodkr ?**

He placed her photo on the centre table .

Suddenly his gaze fell on the show case , many of his medals were mocking at him . he could hear some voices ...

...

 _Sr. insp . Abhijeet ki bahaduri ke liye unhe iss pride of the city medal se sammanit kiya ja rha he ..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Acp . Abhijeet hume ap pr garv he , jis bahaduri ke sath Apne or apke sathiyone atankwadiyon se ladkr 10 masoom logonki jan bachai he wo kabile tariff he ._

...

He could see all those medals circling around him , and voices echoing . suddenly all those voices turned in to noise .

And they kept on rising unbearably . he covered his ears with both his hands ..

Abhijeet shrieked – **bs kro , bassssss.**

At the once , all sounds ceased .

And he opened his ears , his tired body forced him to go away , before entering inside his room , he found his brothers room has door half open .

Abhijeet slightly pushed the door , and peeped inside . daya was sleeping on the bed , abhijeet came near him . and kept on starring him , he was sleeping with his eyes closed but restless movement of his eyeballs inside the eyelids indicating disquiet in his mind .

Abhijeet sat next to him and softly ruffled his hair , slowly he could see the face changing calm and within some moments he drifted into sleep like a small child .

While patting his head , Abhijeet slipped in memories .

...

 _ **Abhi, beta , Apne chote bhai ka humesha khyal rkhna , mere bad tum hi uska sbkuch ho ...**_ _the lady laying in bed inhale her last breath placing hand of a kid in his hands ._

 _Young Abhijeet gripped that tiny hand and replied crying –_ _ **han , maa , main DAYA ka khyal rkhunga ,usse kbhi taklif nhi hone dunga , promise maa.**_

...

Flashback ends ...

At present ,

Abhijeet pov – **Maa, muze maf kr dijiye? ... main apko kiya hua wada pura nhi kr paya .**

 **...**

And he left from there immediately .

...

...

Next evening ,

At shreya 's home .

shreya brought tea for him , he was engrossed watching outside the window .

...

 _Abhijeets words were echoing in his ears –_ _ **daya , shreya ko surrender krna hi hoga , warna use arrest kr liya jayega .**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **daya , meri bat mano , hum uski saza kam krne ki koshish kr sakte he .**_

 _Daya didn't reply but glared him bitterly , he started stepping towards the door ._

 _Abhijeet -_ _ **uske Approver banane se uske bachne ke chances jyada he . please think over it .**_

 _and daya moved outside the home ._

...

At Present .

Shreya – **Daya , kya hua? Ap jabse aye he , apnhi khyalo me khoye hue he.**

Daya sighed and looked back over his left shoulder , she was standing with a cup in her hand , wearing a sweet smile on her lips .

Shreya forwarded the cup – **lijiye.**

Daya took it and kept it beside at table . shreya came closer and placed her hand on his cheek .

Shreya – **daya , kya hua?**

Daya peeped in her eyes and narrated her the incidence of previous day .

Shreya smiled – **ohh, bas itna hi ?**

Daya surprised – **bas ka kya matlab hua?**

Shreya cupped his face – **apke bhai ka kya faisla he?**

Daya ignored her question – **woh ? .. woh phle ACP he or fir mere bhai . wo toh apni duty ko hi priority denge .**

Shreya **– Ape unse bat ki?**

Daya averted her gaze – **han , ki .**

Shreya - **kya kaha unhone?**

Daya tried to divert – **shreya , chodo , use kuch bhi bolne do . pr main tumhara sath nhi chod sakta . kabhi nhi .**

And he hugged her tightly , shreya could feel his fear of loosing her .

Shreya kept her head on his chest – **daya , main taiyyar hun.**

Daya instantly separated her – **kya? ..**

Shreya – **han , daya , main surrender krne ke liye ready hun . agar isse apke upar lgnewala dag mit sakta he to muze manjoor he .**

Daya moved other side – **nhi , shreya , its not possible .**

Shreya clasped his wrist – **bat ko samziye please , Ap ne mere bhai or bahan dono ki zindagi sawar di , Rehan ab sahi salamat he or Veera ki bhi achhe boarding me admission krwakr apne meri sari pareshani mita di .**

 **Pr ab agar , meri wajhse ap pr koi ungli uthaye ye muze achha nhi lgega .**

Daya – **par shreya , kya gurantee he ki tumhare sab kuch confess krneke bad tumhe choda jayega ? agar tumhe Approver nhi mana gya toh?**

Shreya smiled melancholy – **saza sunakr jail me hi dalenge na?**

Daya was shocked - **shreya ..**

Shreya – **muzse galti toh hui he na , daya? ... ap kuch bhi kah lijiye par main gunahgar hun yeh sach he. we cant miss the only opportunity .please , Daya .**

Daya – **hmm.**

And they hugged each other like never before . the fear of loosing each other overcame their other feelings . his bone crushing embrace too gave her a soothing feel .

Daya gently lifted shreya s chin , she looked up in his eyes .

Tear in her eyes glittered and the same time her lips curled up .

Shreya – **I LOVE YOU , Daya , muze kbhi mt chodna . AP ke bagair mera koi bhi wajood nhi he .**

Daya – **shreya , I LOVE YOU TOO , tum sirf meri ho . Ab tumse judai ka matlab sirf mout he .**

she snuggled him , Daya pecked her forehead and moved down . she felt his lips touching on her closed eyes and then his effort to tightened his embrace .

...

 _Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera_

Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho  
...

Shreya raised her head while coming on her tiptoes , her hands entered in his hair from behind . daya leaned down to her . his lips touched her shivering lips . he deepened his intensity , shreya too responded with the same passion , they kissed like never before ,

...

 _Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera_

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

 _ **...**_

He lifted her in his arms and headed inside , she was starring him constantly ,her hands were clutching him around his neck .

...

 _Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm.._

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)

 _..._

He placed her lightly on the bed . shreya opened her arms to him with moist eyes , he closed his eyes tightly to send back his tears . and leaned down . Their lips met eagerly . the night passed gradually, leaving both the bodies dissolve in each other .

...

The same night ...

Someone was busy talking on phone .

Abhijeet – **Rajveer , kya main tumpr bharosa kr sakta hun?**

Rajveer – **jee ,sir .**

Abhijeet – **thank you Rajveer ,** **hope tumhari Dayase dosti iss kam ke bich na aye ?**

Rajveer – **can I ask u something ? sir ,**

Abhijeet nodded with consent – **hmmm .**

Rajveer - **daya ka gunah kya itna bda he ki use yeh saza di jaye?**

Abhijeet – **yeh mera nhi , higher authorities ka faisala he . As a ACP of Mumbai city , muze iss decision ko hr hal me follow krna hoga .**

Rajveer didn't say anything and Abhijeet hung the call .

...

* * *

End of d chap .

thnx to all reviewres .

arooj , shreya tomaro50 , luv u shreya , Soni18 , aditi , geet shreyaholic , karan , Jebagomes , Aftab , katiiy , sani , harshit shetty , Nia 757, Mahesh , aashvin , kvs lover sunshine dareya .

n

all guests .- thank you very much .

( A/N - dis fic has left more 1-2 chaps only , one question for u all guys ,

u wann dis fic wid sad ending or positive rays of hope? )

review pls .

Hasta La Vista .

Its MEGHANA .


	15. the SHOCK

Hello .

Without delay , lets start with this chap .

...

* * *

After Shreya decided to surrender her self to CID.

Suddenly All the things went on very smoothly , simply with the incredible speed , her path to reach to the HQ was unbelievably easy . like ? ... like it was preplanned .

many incidences happened in those 4 days , care was taken to keep her visit to HQ Mumbai , much confidential .

It was that day ,

when shreya willingly confessed everything to the CID HQ , only in the hopes , that someone will understand her situation , may be the authorities will give her one chance to live her life again ? but in vain , emotions and feelings are only one of the few useless words for the stonehearted system . her cries didn't reach up to their deaf ears, According to the system , . she was guilty , her offence was terrible as she had no roots from this land , she worked with all those people who are a biggest trouble before this world and the main thing ? hidden from the rest of the world was ...

.. since last some days , Antiterrorism department of central government had to face defeat on each and every field to grab a single terrorist. now a days , the pressure from higher authorities was getting more and more unbearable as they were too pressurized from central government .

And in such condition , when a helpless girl served herself before them , who will miss the golden chance to prove their valour ?

HQ struggled day and night very promptly to collect all these evidences against her . the list of her crimes was unending .. and she was agape.

And the result ? ... from that day suddenly she was vanished like smoke .

...

But the smart CID cop was not that stupid, not to think over all these consequences . his sources helped him to find out her , one of the loyal juniors , who was at the duty to keep watch on her place , assisted him and now he was calling her from private number .

 **Maine bola tha tumhe, tum yaha ki nhi ho , toh tumhe Approver manane ke chances kam he, unn logo per muze shak tha, and see , I was right. ACP sir ne bhi kuch nhi kiya . bas bol diya shreya ki saza kam hogi iss bat ke liye koshish krenge, ... koshish? .. my foot ... huhhhh...**

He was continuously blurting out his frustration on her .and she? .. the circumstances left no choice for her .

Daya - **Shreya , kuch bhi ho jaye , main tumhara sath nhi chodnewala . meri bar dhyanse suno , Aj ratko hi *********

And the plan casted .

He hung up , assuring her but was he , himself much sure about his plan? Daya was clueless.

...

two hours before ,

At other side ,

In CID Bureau , some movements noticed .

In ACP 's cabin ,

ACP Abhijeet was shocked by a news received from his sources . he was reading the emergency orders came from HQ .

Using many occult claws, and wasting many pages ,

It was said clearly _" EX. CID Insp .DAYA was blamed to help a terrorist , and his badge and designation withdrew from him then . "_

Acp Mumbai was ordered to arrest the cop immediately , and he ought to be treated like any ordinary culprit .

After reading the orders , Abhijeet looked up at his officer .

Abhijeet – **Rajver , I am shocked , I didn't expect such ill treatment from higher authorities . yeh sara sar galat he , unhone mera istemal krke ek masoom ladki ko fasaya he , aur DAya ke sath bhi nainsafi ki ja rhi he , Anjane me hi sahi maine unka sath diya , main khudko kbhi maf nhi kr sakta .**

Rajveer – **magar sir , ab kya kr sakte he? .. orders aa chuke he , hume Ab Daya ko arrest krna hi hoga .**

ACP. Abhijeet gave his consent by nodding absentmindedly , those words started echoing in his ears .

 _..._

 ** _Abhi ,apne chote bhai ka khyal rkhna ..._**

 ** _..._**

 _ **Please , bhai , firse koi nayi TARIKA mt bnane dijiye .**_

 _ **...**_

He jerked his head instantly . and said in firm tone .

ABhijeet **– Rajveer , Apne informers ko kam pr lgao , Daya ko dhundo . Aor kisi bhi hal me , Aj rat ko hi Daya ko arrest krke immediately use aur uss ladki ko DELHI higher authorities ke pass bhejne ka intezam kro , its an order .**

Rajveer was stunned while receiving this order from ACP , A light nod came as his assent and he dispersed off .

...

...

The same night ,

many activities took place in the interior of the metro city furtively within less hours .

 **Clock struck two ,**

when the whole Mumbai was deep asleep ,

in the outskirt ,

That unending , isolated highway witnessed a fleet of police jeeps advancing silently in a row . two jeeps with armed cops were leading the fleet , central was the black police van with protective steel grille all around with those two persons , who made up their mind for upcoming fate . and behind was another jeep following them , behind the wheel was Rajveer himself , who keenly keeping an eyes on the progress of the fleet .

...

The journey last long for more two hours without any disturbance . Rajveer relaxed a bit with the satisfaction .

And noticed the leading jeep slowing down its speed , Rajveer was surprised by this act of the first jeeps driver .

Rajveer too slowed the jeeps speed and mumbling something , he peeped out side the window .

Rajveer asked his fellow cop passenger – **what the hell is he doing? .. mere orders ke khilaf jakr wo jeep kyon rok rha he? kahi kuch gadbad toh nahi? Jawo ,chech kro .**

And the cop hopped out from ajar door . his hurriedly forwarding feet rushed ahead .

Meanwhile , Rajveer 's attention grabbed by an unknown car rashly over taking them and it speeded ahead them , his sharp mind smelled something fishy but before that , he saw his man returning back to him .

Rajveer – **kya hua?**

Cop – **sir , ek musafir ko agle shahar tak lift chahiye thi .**

Looking at rajveer 's restlessness , he conveyed .

Cop – **sir , mere use bhagane se phle hi , pichese ayi hui dusri car ruk gyi aur wo unko sath chala gya . chaliye .**

Rajveer too saw the front jeep moving ahead . he ignited the engine , they barely covered more than hundred meters , and

...

 **Boom...**

He couldn't resist him self from covering His ears with both his hands . that soul shuddering explosion brought a temporary deafness to him , his vision dazzled with a horrible red – yellow light , coming out from that particular place , flames raising high up in the skies .

The terrified scene before him frozen his blood and a shriek escaped out .

Rajveer ran towards the van – **Dayaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

Just few meters ahead him, was the police van wrapped in raging fire flames .

His co officers grasped him tightly , who was trying to enter in the fire , wailing uncontrollably .

...

slowly the fiery fire devoured the remnants of the van along with the passengers and it went out leaving the heap of ash behind .

rajveer was still starring the fumes , he was appalled with empty mind and blurry vision .

it was all over , in front of him , his friend was reduced to ash . and he couldn't do anything for him .

...

...

Next day,

It was headline of all newspapers ...

 _ **CID insp . DAYA ki dardnak hadse me mout ...**_

and TV channels too repeatedly telecasted the only news ...

 _ **CID Insp .Daya martyred in a bomb blast ...**_

...

ACP .Abhijeet was watching the crowd of news reporters forwarding towards his cabin , his officers were preventing them to enter inside ,

Abhijeet heard – **dekhiye Ap log andar nhi ja sakte he, jaldi hi CID is case se related ek bulletin publish kr dega .please . cooperate .**

Abhijeet reclined back in his chair and turned on the television his cabin , the same news was getting telecasted .

Anchor – **Cid Insp. DAYA ki kal rat ek bomb blast me dardnak mout ho gyi ... humare sources se pta chala he ki yeh bomb shayad terrorists gut dwara plant kiya gya tha . herani ki bat he ki , unke sath ek aur anjan mahila ki lash mili , jinki abhi tk koi identification nhi hui he aur CID se bhi is ghatna ke bare me koi jankari nhi mil rhi .**

 **hum Jaldi hi wapas ayenge aur sansanikhej jankari ke sath , tbtk humare sath bane rahiye .**

Abhijeet turned off the Television , his blurry vision didn't allow him to watch more . leaning back , he rested his head on backrest .

Abhijeet – **sab khatm ho gya , main firse ek bar har gya**. **ek ek krke tum sab muze akela chodke chale gye .**

A tear dropped out his eye .

...

From outside the glass partition , Rajveer was watching him sadly .

...

* * *

End of the chap .

* * *

sorry , I know friends , this chap was filled up with sadness .

...

but wait , its not _**THE END**_ of this story .

...

Be with me till the next and LAST chap of this fic .

Bye .

...

Thank you all who reviewed for last chap. Sorry ,can't thank individually this time .

Review as fast as you can , I will post next chap as soon as possible .

...

Bye .

Hasta la vista .

Its MEGHANA .


	16. the CLIMAX

hiii , friends .

ready for this chap ?

lets start ...

* * *

After the car blast .

two whole years completed , to say exactly , it was two years and 12 days .

that night ,

both the clock hands were ready to hug each other , most parts of the Mumbai were sleeping peacefully .

that small society was also not exceptional but there was a light glowing in one bungalow , indicating the owner is still awaken.

Somewhere clock hit twelve .

The car stopped at the gate and Rajveer descended down .

he came before the door and raised his hand to ring the door bell but paused for sometime , the whole year flashed before his eyes . the face of his senior officer came in front of him ,

 _who absorbed himself in his work fully , hopefully it was the only remedy for his never incurable wound ._

 _rajveer remembered , during those tough days , CID bureau has become Abhijeet 's second home as he worked for more than 15 -16 hours a day , none of his fellow juniors found him taking a single holiday , he didn't know how those sunny days changed into nights outside his cabins window , and suddenly that day arrived , he came and announced that HQ has permitted him leave and now he is going off on holidays , officer in him didn't forget to do arrangement for his replacement . everyone in the bureau took a sigh of relief that at least for some days he will forget all those sorrows and live his life . the same night , he flew off ._

 _none of them had an idea , where did he go?_

...

Rajveer came back from his memories . and rang the bell, door opened quickly with the smile as like the owner was waiting for him only .

Abhijeet – **Ao , Rajveer , main tumhara hi intezar kar rha tha .**

And he turned behind followed by rajveer .

rajveer settled himself in the cozy couch in the leaving room . Abhijeet was looking this of his loyal junior officer who selflessly buried all his secrets deep in his heart and sealed his lips in such a way that he never knew anything .

...

...

 _ **Flashback one ...**_

 _It was a deserted area , Abhijeet got down from his car where Rajveer was restlessly waiting for him ._

 _Abhijeet gave him a penetrating look –_ _ **kya hua Rajveer ? tumne itni jaldi me muze yaha kyon bulaya ? .. tum jante ho na main important case pr discussion kr rha tha ? ... hope to get a news worth of leaving my work incomplete in middle ?**_

 _Rajveer –_ _ **it is sir.**_

 _Abhijeet gazed him a while and nodded to continue ._

 _Rajveer –_ _ **sir , Delhi HQ me mera ek source he jisse muze pta chala he ki Daya Yah uski Dost dono ko trap krne ka pura intezam kiya ja chukka he , Shreya surrender krti he toh bhi uska bachan mushkil he , aur Daya?...**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **Daya ka kya?**_

 _Rajveer replied hesitatingly –_ _ **sir , wo log daya ko bhi itni asani se nhi chodnewale . who agar unke liye kam nhi kr sakta toh kisi din rah chalet uska Accident ho jayega joh puri trha natural lgega .**_

 _Abhijeet was shocked to hear this ._

 _Abhijeet_ _ **– Rajveer , khabar pakki he na ?**_

 _ **Rajveer – sir, At the cost of my head .**_

 _Abhijjet waited for some time ._

 _Abhijeet_ _ **– Rajveer ,kya main tumpr bharosa kr sakta hun?**_

 _Rajveer replied confidently_ _ **– sir.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Flashback ends ...**

Abhijeet was looking at this cop , who was hesitant to start the conversation so kept himself busy in observing the hall curiously , his gaze turned at the show case where photo frame of his friend made a room along with Abhijeet's mother and that young curly beautiful girl .

...

...

 _ **Flashback two ...**_

 _The incidence before the car blast exploded ._

 _Four vehicles were advancing on the national highway ._

 _Now they were far away from city , completely isolated place and his lips curled up little when saw a man along side the road , he checked his wrist watch ,_

 _Rajveer pov –_ _ **good , quite in time .**_

 _suddenly the man showing his thumb, rushed in middle of the road in front of the first jeep ._

 _rajveer sent his cop to check the scene and the same time his phone beeped_ _ **, "DONE "**_ _was the only word he could see , he hit the delete button and started waiting for his cop ._

 _ **( A?N – friends , lets see , what exactly happened in the meanwhile,) ...**_

 _it was msg from DAYA who was in the police van , when the intruder was talking with the driver of jeep , Daya was busy in opening the piece of flooring of the van that was exactly below their seat , while shreya laid two dead bodies on the respective seats ., as soon as the flooring opened , they found a small drainage chamber that didn't oppose to get opened easily and in a blink , both of them vanished inside the chamber , daya before entering inside , closed the flap of van and then chamber too ._

 _the van driver , who was Daya' s loyal junior , made it sure about their escape , immediately jumped out of the window of drivers side ._

 _the things took place in 3-4 minutes ._

 _till the time , one more car overtook them and stopped next to the first jeep , the intruder was disappointed by the refusal of the jeeps driver headed towards the car and he was lucky to get lift in it . the matter resolved very fast ,and they again started , but after some hundred meters , the sky echoed with the blasting sound._

 _The van reduced to ashes leaving no any evidence behind , Afterwards , they found the driver below the road side , moaning with few bruises on his body . later on , his statement stated that , he was very lucky as the blast thrown him out side the window , and landed him on the grassy area . so the death didn't touch him . none of the experts focused their attention on a negligible thing that the van was standing above the chamber ._

 _Flashback ends ..._

 _,..._

Rajveer smiled looking at that photo and finally , broke off the silence .

Rajveer – **sir , kaise rhi apki chuttiyan?**

...

...

 **Flashback three ...**

 _The city of SAN DIEGO .. LOWER CALIFORNIA, U. S. A._

 _A year before..._

 _A red two seater sports car entered inside a lane from main street , it was heading towards the end of the lane where situated a bungalow ._

 _inside a bungalow , a young BALLERINA wearing a black backless ballet costume was flawlessly swaying her body on the light music tune , raising her both hands, she balanced her body on one of her toe , and the next moment she hoped on the other toe , alternatively , going on both feet she went on swirling around herself . the flock of kiddies around her, had their jaws ready to hit the floor , all were sooo engrossed in admiring her swift moves , suddenly , the environment agitated by a whistling sound . . As soon as the girls heard the whistle all of them ran to the balcony._

 _The source of that whistle , was in the same car , the handsome driver in gray T- shirt , with well built up physique , stood up on the seat and waved looking up at them , the reply came in chirping noise , till the time the ballerina too joined them , he gave a flying kiss to all the small girls , and received the same in return. Now he threw a flying kiss at the young girl , she smiled and sent a kiss in return , she signaled him to wait ._

 _..._

 _After a few moments the same young girl stepped out of the door , wearing jeans shorts and a orange tank top with brown loafers . she went near the car , and ascended in ._

 _The ignition was still cold and the driver immersed in her beauty , sighing naughtily , she pecked his cheeks and signaled him to start . the man pulled her by left hand and same time initiated the car . she too snuggled him and they sped off towards their destination ._

 _..._

 _An hour later ,_

 _She was busy in kitchen , after putting on the lid , she switched on the rice steamer , turned back to see her loving hubby who was busy in cutting vegetables rather more in messing up the kitchen counter . he felt two hands entangling around his stomach , and a gentle blow on his ear._

 _Girl whispered – come on , leave it ._

 _Man raised his eyebrows – and?_

 _Girl replied while nibbling his ear lobe **-** wann try something else ? _

_Man's eyes glittered , he left his work and moved towards her . the girl stepped back and handed over a bowl to him ,_

 _Reading a question in his eyes , she replied ._

 _Girl - try Some desert?_

 _And she burst out , man clasped her by waist and pulled her very close ._

 _Man – aha, not this one ._

 _Girl sensed his intention and tried to get away ._

 _Girl- then ?_

 _Man licked his lips lightly and leaned ahead on her face – I would prefer to taste most delicious desert ._

 _Girl still was trying to get freed up from his grip , she looked up at him with narrow eyes ._

 _sweet smile on his lips always forced her to melt for him , in him ._

 _girl – Daya , chodo ._

 _Daya noticed her efforts to freed herself from his grip – nope Shreya , don't try , it's a bit difficult task . and I am hungry._

 _And he sealed her lips eagerly , his affection was lingering in her body and she couldn't stop her to surrender him . shreya responded back with the same intensity . he deepen his kiss , slowly nibbling her lower lip , shreya moaned ._

 _Daya lifted her up in his arms – deserts first?_

 _Shreya entangled her both hands behind his neck and peepd in his eyes – and dinner?_

 _Daya – badme._

 _Shreya hide her head in his chest and daya marched to their bed room ._

 _He enteed inside the bedroom and coming near the bed , gently put her down in the cozy bed . shreya lied back and her shivering lips conveyed the invitation to him . Daya leaned over her ..._

Sapna jahan dastak na de  
Chaukhat thi woh aankhein meri  
Baaton se thi tadaad mein  
Khamoshiyan zyaada meri  
Jabse pade tere kadam  
Chalne lagi duniya meri

Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khaali thi  
Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai  
Main bhatakta huaa sa ek baadal hoon  
Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai

...

 _He was completely laying on her body and her lips were in the grip of his lips . licking them sometimes , sometimes suckling , he kissed her . they broke off from kiss ._

 _shreya came over him and their eyes met , pecked his forehead , then dragging her lips down she kissed his eyes , cheeks , every inches of his face received the passion in her heart ._  
 _..._

...  
Tu rooh hai toh main kaaya banu  
Taa-umr main tera saaya banu  
Keh de toh ban jaaun bairaag main  
Kehde toh main teri maaya banu  
Tu saaz hai, main ragini  
Tu raat hai, main chandni

Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khali thi  
Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai  
Main bhatakta huaa sa ek baadal hoon  
Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai

...

...

 _Four hands started struggling with the cloths those were barrier in their love without breaking the second session of kiss. . Buttons of his t shirt left their place , she pulled it up and it made room at one corner of the room . her lips touched his bare chest . his hands stripped off her top ._

...

...

Hum pe sitaaron ka ehsaan ho  
Poora, adhoora har armaan ho  
Ek dusre se jo baandhe humein  
Baahon mein nanhi si ik jaan ho  
Aabaad ho chota sa ghar  
Lag na sake kisi ke nazar

Mere dil mein jagah Khuda ki khaali thi  
Dekha wahan pe aaj tera chehra hai  
Main bhatakta huaa sa ek badal hoon  
Jo tere aasmaan pe aake thehra hai

...

...  
the bodies collided on each other . every one trying to dominate the other . her body sensed his sensations running through her spine . they spent their night with love and passion ...

 _Flashback ends ..._

...

 _..._

Rajveer – **sir .**

Abhijeet replied , remembering those sweet memories .

Abhijeet – **han ,Rajveer , chuttiyan toh bahot badhiya rhi .**

Rajveer immediately interrupted - **sir , WOH MILA NA ? .. bataiye na KAISA HE WOH ?**

Abhijeet laughed , looking at his impatience – **han .. han.. bta toh rha hun .. suno ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Flashback four ...**_

 _Twelve days back ,_

 _The flight landed on the international airport , SAN DIEGO ._

 _A man wearing a brown leather jacket, brown jeans, a white-green stripped t-shirt inside and a felt hat and goggles on . he pulled a travelers bag behind him and headed towards the exit ._

 _A cab stopped before him and he got in , checking the address in his phone , he conveyed the driver , the address '_ _ **diamond block, Christ street, plot 39 , ' SAN DIEGO , LOWER CALIFORNIA , USA ...**_

 _..._

 _That same day ,_

 _When Daya returned home , sweet smile of his wife escorted him , he entered inside and sensed presence of third person in hall, who was seating on the couch facing his back to the door . while taking his over coat , Shreya signaled him to the guest and he headed towards him , as the distance between both of them was minimizing , unknowing his hearts beats sped up realizing who he must be? ..._

 _He was at cloud nine , didn't bother for the tears flowing down his cheeks , he came aside him and the same time guest too turned back ._

 _Daya –_ _ **BHAI ?...**_

 _He couldn't believe his eyes , after these many days , he was meeting his big bro . who staked his whole stainless career , to gift him this new life._

 _Abhijeet opened his both arms ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **DAYA ..**_

 _Shreya too had moist eyes when witnessed such selfless , innocent love of two brothers ._

 _Daya remained cuddled to Abhijeet , his mind took him to those olden days of his childhood , small DAYA was in his BIG B 's embrace , he could feel same secure feeling in those protective arms ._

 _..._

 _At the dinner table ,_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **DAYA , sab thik he na? . koi pareshani toh nhi ?**_

 _Daya sensed concern in his voice._

 _Daya_ _ **– bhai , hum yaha bahot khush he . muze meri zindagi wapas mil gyi . par ...**_

 _And he loked at shreya .. then turned his gaze to Abhijeet ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **par kya ?**_

 _DAya –_ _ **bhai , Apko bahot miss krta hun ... yun lgta he ki jaise durr kahi pe , main, .. mere wajood ka ek hissa wahi INDIA me chodkr aya hun .**_

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **Daya , hume joh chahiye woh sari chise asani se mil jay toh zindagi kaisi? .. zindagi ke safar me , kisi din hum ek aise dorahe pr aa jate he jaha apko koi ekhi rasta chun na pdta he ... ek aisa waqt bhi ata he jab hume Apni ekhi khwahish puri krne ka chance milta he , aur tab Apko apni PRIORITY decide krni pdti he , ...**_

 _Abhijjet paused and smiled looking at shreya ._

 _Abhijeet –_ _ **tumne Apni PRIORITY chun li he . right?**_

 _DAREYA glanced each other ... Daya's pure smile assured her and her face too lit up ._

 _Daya gently placed his one hand on shreyas hand ._

 _Daya –_ _ **han .. Bhai .. meri zindagi ki priority decide ho chuki he**_ _.._

 _Abhijeet sensed a touch on his hand , other hand of his young brother was trying to grip his hand too ... Abhijjet extended that of his hand and placed it on dayas hand ._

 _At this moment , Daya felt , he was luckiest person in this whole world , at one side his love was blooming in his life and other side his ROOTS , his brother was strongly supporting him ._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet spent some more days with DAREYA and blessing them whole heartedly , he returned back to his country ..._

 _..._

 _Flashback ends ..._

 _..._

Abhijeet wiped tears – **Rajveer ,woh bahot khush he , hum sabko yad krta he , tumhare liye usne yeh gift bheja he . tumne jis trha humara ab tk sath diya , age bhi waise hi doge is pr hum dono ko bharosa he .**

And rajveer accepted it with smile .

After chatting for some more time , he bid Abhijeet bye and went .

...

Abhijeet moved towards the showcase . his three beloved people were smiling at him from those frames .

Abhijeet – **maa, Ab toh aap khush he na ? maine apna wada pura kr diya . Apka Daya bahot khush he .**

Then he moved to Dayas photo .

 **Dekha Daya , main sirf ACP nhi hun , tumhara bada bhai bhi hun , .. kabhi jataya nhi par main tumse bahot pyar krta hun ... dekha na tumne ? .. tumhari shreya tumhare pass he ... maine use dusri TArika nhi hone diya .**

And he took the third photo frame in his hands ,

His teary eyes smiled at her , whose smile was his biggest support in those tough days .

Abhijeet – **I LOVE YOU TARIKA .**

That night , his mind and heart received a real and peaceful sleep .

...

* * *

The end ...

And

 **Here we come at the climax of this fic. too.**

* * *

Hope aap sabko yh kahani pasand ayi hogi?

...

Thanx to all who read , reviewed this fic from the beginning .

Thank you friends , Aap sabne mera housala kayam rkha .

 **Ashwin - thanx dear .**

 **geet shreya holic - thnx dear .**

 **karan - thnx dear .**

 **soni18 - hnx dear .**

 **shreya tomaro050 - thnx dear .**

 **dalover - thnx dear .**

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya - thnx dear .**

 **nia757 -thnx dear .**

 **Abhi22- thnx dear.**

 **Jebagomes = thnx dear.**

 **ammunikki - thnx dear .**

 **luv u shreya = thnx dear .**

 **aashvin - thnxdear .**

 **Aftab - thnx dear .**

 **Sani - thnx dear.**

 **n all guests = thnx .**

 **thnx to them too who were with me in middle of this journy .**

 **...**

( A/N – I have final exams after fifteen days , so wont b able to come with any new fic in the upcoming days .we will meet again but may be after 1 or 2 months .

tbtk ke liye bye .)

 **HASTA LA VISTA .**

With love and regards .

Its **MEGHANA.**


End file.
